


Durin Sitting

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boss/Employee Relationship, Hidden Talents, Trust Issues, Werewolf Durin Clan, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: In a world full of mythical creatures you're one of the last of your kind, working hard to maintain your secrecy to stay alive. Making your new found relationship with your new boss more and more difficult as secrets are uncovered and old hurts are shared while trust is formed.





	1. Chapter 1

_ “You are the Monster My Mother warned me about!” _

_ “So are You!” _

Through the history of this old and troubling world as long as there have been children of Men there have been Fairy Tales, though something little admitted is that the so called Monsters in said tales have Tales of their own, Tales that would bring you into a fetal curled up mess of a living waterfall of despair at the seemingly endless horrors they could face, all for breathing. 

To be born with horns, tails, giant tufts of fur not even mentioning the fangs and claws necessary for maintaining ones full belly and protection, with all of that, life is never easy, not when those without deem you far to frightening to muster a chance to defend yourself against their unbridled hatred of you for the fear you strike in them at your gorgeously dangerous mystery of a soul. 

Orphans, widows, widowers, shattered remnants of once great and strong clans were so cruelly brought to their knees, all in the name of fear, nothing seemed to be able to cease this growing rage and hunger for blood from both sides, all driving up to one last battle, one to bring it all to crumbling ruin leaving few survivors and a shattered ruin to divide between the survivors.

_ ‘There would be no victors _ ,’ the cry was sounded as both sides of Clan leaders formed lines to address their men, their curiosity peaking at the small child between the two endless armies, one neither side could visually claim as belonging to them, ‘ _harmless enough’_ , they mumbled to themselves, the leaders advanced with weapons drawn but lowered as not to frighten her, crouching to gain her eye level as her speech continued. Images flooding into their minds of what would come to pass driving a striking fear far more crippling than that of their enemy, their eyes locking above the head of the small child agreeing to sit for a treaty, peace, stumbling and fragile, but a peace none the less.

A tent was built around them and the child led them through their pact, a pact that was sealed in blood, sweat and tears from each leader cemented with a single drop of blood from the child, one drop of an innocent child’s blood and the world was changed forever. Through the ages as the world morphed around them there were stumbles, accidents, each one weighed heavily and scrutinized to the thousandths degree ending with a timid sense of justice as the cases were settled with each side forming their own guards against the other for protection as the middle ground was protected and managed by the child and her Kin. The nameless mysterious child and all her Kin floating invisibly through the ages with none to place their lineage, always searched after, always feared for what they could see, the power of a single drop of their blood or one of their visions, both sides agreeing on one thing, they would always honor The Guardians’ pact, always.

Silently networks had formed allowing contact with The Guardians, mainly the visually fearsome coming for aid, still fearful for the safety of their children asking for aid in shielding their children, these shields passing down their bloodlines eventually finding their races hidden in the form of Men with each reacting differently to the shields passed to them. For ages now the wars had ceased with incidents dropping down to being able to count on one hand through the past century, the world had changed yet again and the races settled into the long awaited peace breathing freely for the first time of their lives, something that could not be said for The Guardians. 

Where there was power there will always be those in search of claiming it, sadly as the protectors of the pact they found themselves without a guardian of their own, taken and even killed by those who could manage it, soon after their first child was taken and found dead they had all but vanished, appearing only to those with worthy cause enough then vanishing once again. One child, the weight of that stolen child crashed down upon those who had claimed him, each and every clan sitting with a growing fear, the world finally realizing that one drop of their blood had brought the world peace and shedding their blood would drop an entire clan within moments, silent and invisible with a weighty defense of their own though with a weighty fear of their own, a crippling weight with few to manage it as one by one they trickled back to their homeland leaving only one clan remaining, one tiny clan directly from the child who had brought the peace choosing a name of their own, Pear.

…

Another girl left in tears as the entirety of her family, to her knowledge had been ripped from her, the only one able to claim her had been deemed, in the courts of Men, that the only relative closest to her had been deemed unsafe for raising a child with his one regrettable conviction as a teen leaving her to the care of strangers.

Each night in the company of dozens of children in a small orphanage hiding the immeasurable strength inside her under the guidance of her great protector, coming to her in the form of a massive Bear, one that would cling to her and guiding her through her lessons for shielding her shifting forms from those unworthy of seeing it, all while attempting to show her that she was not alone and never would be. 

This small child easing through school with a staggering 6 years early in claiming her diploma and finding herself emancipated at the staggering age of 12, seeking shelter in the company of her protector, her only living relative within these lands, one that would continue to guide her on her own path through this dangerous world to claim her own footing in her long family tradition. Through another four years she had obtained a degree to be a Veterinarian and found a place in the Zoo, part-time, as a handler for the larger animals, including the carnivores, each somehow to the wonder of her coworkers she could easily bend them to her will finding her as the go to girl for any problem that arose from them. In her off time however finding time to form her own pet sitting one woman company helping to fund her way through life filling in the gaps from her job at the Zoo between her studies with her Uncle Beorn.

.

Once again you’d woken to a hot gust of air on the back of your neck as the large Bear form of your Uncle Beorn was hovering above you waiting for you to wake with an excited gleam in his eyes when you finally did, bounding off of your bed and hopping as you climbed onto his back so he could carry you to the study allowing you a few more jarring moments of rest before you’d settled into the large armchair while he collected the book for the day, shifting back to his other form wrapping a kilt around his waist as he did and going through his lesson before moving to the kitchen for a meal. Each day weaving in meetings and lessons with actual creatures as he brought you deeper into a partnership helping to cement you as his right hand and well respected for your ability to easily settle the problems you were hired to resolve, even easier than Beorn could manage in certain circumstances.

During the past week however he had brought up his upcoming trip around Middle Earth for his farther clients hoping to leave you in charge of the nearby clientele as he ticked them off one by one, so his first task to set up your new standing was to put the word out the only way he could, adding your name to the Guardian website where creatures could contact your Kin and request for help through the only way they could. His humorous task was taking your ad about pet sitting and turning it to sound more aimed for vicious creatures while also properly complimenting your skill and training as he made his final planning for his departure.

.

His last morning in the house was a painful one for you leaving you for once in your life without anyone there to cling to in your darkest moments as your darkening dreams descended upon you, the very same dreams that could easily find you drained of all energy and motivation for seemingly days at a time. Your clients however brought their own sense of light into your life, each varying from the lowest to some of the higher ranked creatures on the danger scale, for the lengthy history of interactions with your Kin creatures of every kind had heard near horror stories about the methods used for creatures to gain control of their abilities and extra forms, your methods however seemed near ineffective at first bordering on mundane then dazzlingly jolting the creature in question into gaining control over themselves. 

Reading, humming, simple chores and conversations with creatures about the simplest of subjects laying the groundwork for each of your next steps, though not all problems were based on controlling themselves it made up your major clientele with a mere few requesting healing potions or enchantments on varying items to aid them through their days.

Times however had grown harder without Beorn around marking the rest of your free time spent with jobs from varying temp agencies, each driving you through the paths of Men and varying Creatures, some of whom you’d served or had learned of you through Beorn and gaining you a fair bit more able to call upon you for aid. Weaving through the crowds however had gained you a fair bit of inspecting glances from those who had no knowledge of you, each unable to place your scent or the aura or raw power they could feel radiating from you leaving you thankful at least that the Men could not inspect or scrutinize you so easily. Though easily enough for you through each inhale you could tell far more about everyone around you added on with your incredible sense of hearing easily allowing you to hear a cricket’s heartbeat miles away if you wished.

.

Yet another alarm sounded jolting you from your dream, this painfully pleasant dream leaving you aching for the same bounding bear to ease you through your mornings, rolling your head as you sat up allowing your long curls to pool around your face, shoulders and back before rising as your hands rose to brush them from your face. 

A groan escaping you at your stomach growling loudly from your lack of supper the night before from having fallen asleep after your shower as you sat to pull your socks on before heading down to cook your meal, heading to your bathroom quickly brushing your teeth, adding a thin line of eyeliner. Twisted your hair into a lazy bun before heading to your closet and grabbing a simple sleeveless black dress with a peach cardigan and grabbing your favorite pair of tall wedge heels as a loud crash of thunder passed through your mind triggering another soft groan. Your hand moving to add the heels to your purse and grabbing a pair of jeans, pulling them on over your dress, tucking it in and pulling on a thick sweater to cover your cardigan and heading down with your purse to the kitchen to cook yourself breakfast and adding your pair of sneakers by the door before locking up and climbing in your car.

Sure enough it was pouring when you’d arrived at your new temp job, Erebor Inc, the tall green solid marble building was daunting and the fact that the garage was across the street from it only made matters worse as you’d need to rush through the rain across the busy street to get inside safe from the rain. Within a few minutes of you leaving the garage you’d finally been granted the chance to cross the street and when you’d entered the building you were coated, scanning the full room you felt the familiar rising of the hair on the back of your neck and arms from being the center of intrigue for a select few as a group of tall men in suits strolled past you, each with a rhythmic tap of their now closed umbrellas on the carpet as their feet left it, through tracing their path you spotted the elevator you’d been instructed to take and rushed for it.

..

Through the rain and thunder Thorin’s heart beat to an unsteady rhythm with a growing sense of something coming, these feelings were rarely wrong for him, waking in the morning to an unsettling wave of anxiety he’d never felt before. Easing through his normal daily routine he fastened his cufflinks before eying the final result of his deep blue suit and white shirt underneath with a silver tie as his eyes inspected his short beard for any stray hairs before his short rushed back hairstyle before locking with his own piercingly blue eyes with a hint of silver in them revealing his lineage. 

A smirk finding its way to his lips remembering the proud bloodline he hailed from, one of the strongest lines of Werewolves, nearly 40 Males in this generation alone born with the gift granted from Mahal himself, shifting into a spectacular beast at ease when wished but also dauntingly again forced into the painful shifting under the week of the Full Moon. The painful transformation eased only with time and his eyes wandered to a small scar at the base of his jaw below his left ear, the only mark he’d received through his time in his Wolf State at slamming himself into the thick Mithril bars of their shared cage, rolling his still aching shoulders from the painful slam a few days ago with a sigh before heading down for breakfast with his family.

A long car ride through the sunrise cascading across the vast lands of their family’s estate he stared out of the window watching the scenery pass by as their eyes all took in the relit fields and forests surrounding them as he tried his best to focus on the breathing of his Father, Cousins Dwalin and Balin while his Sister and her Sons followed in the car behind them, his head turning to Dwalin at an elbow nudging his, “You’re unusually quiet this morning.”

Thorin forced a smirk through his rough tone, “Just a feeling.”

Thrain turned to glance at his Son behind him, “What sort of feeling?”

Thorin shook his head with a sigh turning back to his window watching the rain clouds start to descend, “Not sure, never felt it before. Something big.”

The city came into view around them bringing wave upon wave of scents wafting from the people they passed that were thankfully washed away soon enough by the rain just as soon as they wafted towards them, each distinct scent bringing knowledge about others, hormones, endorphins along with each and every unique scents that varied from person to person that would change daily, each scent granting them the ability to track lies, emotions and the health of each and every one of their workers. Claiming their normal spot the doors opened with each exiting and making their way with Thrain at the lead and the other forming tight two by two lines each opening their umbrellas in near ripples making the short cross of the street just in time for the crossing light to make it inside to close them in the same manner passing a strange creature with a muddled scent.

His eyes scanned over the long raincoat on the short body before darting back ahead over his Father’s shoulder as they neared the elevator and Dis broke off with the boys to their wing of the building, when they’d reached the elevator their V switched sideways with Thorin and Dwalin against the wall. Drawing in a steady breath his eyes flashed back to the blurred stranger entering the elevator as the doors were closing and stopping along the wall, with a quick shrug the coat was slid from the creatures’ shoulders. 

Releasing a waft of green apples from inside revealing a breathtaking woman underneath, a woman that triggered an utterance that a Wolf would only ever claim for one person within their lives, a growling mental utterance consisting of only one word  _Mine!!_  The tension filled the elevator allowing the males around him to know exactly what he’d claimed, without even having to share it with them at all, Thrain continued speaking as Thorin’s eyes stayed locked on you watching each and every moment he could.

The bag under the coat was hung from the railing in a quick loop of the long strap while she shrugged her arms free from the sweater knocking her hair free from her hair tie that flew towards Dwalin, who caught it nearly bringing a growl from his Cousin who went back to watching you, tracing his eyes over your large bust and slim waist as your fingers unhooked your jeans and brushed them down nearly drawing a growl from him at the next flash of skin as the lower half of your thighs were exposed after you’d slid your feet from your shoes and nearly bent in half pushing them down. 

His urge to rush over to you stopped as Thrain pressing his hand over his rising chest pressing him against the wall, eyeing you hungrily at your adding of your heels that brought you nearly to his shoulder raising your ass and adding to the breathtaking sight of your toned legs while folding the belongings and adding them to your purse as your mess of curls blocked your face from his view. 

Soon to be collected in your hands after you slung your bag on your shoulder, tracing your fingers from your scalp to the ends you turned in a small half circle in search of it only to end as Dwalin held it out for you, the quick flash of your face causing another spike in Thorin’s heart rate as your graceful fingers accepted the tie while your sharpened canines in your stunning smile flashed before him in a brief flash before you turned back to the door twisting your belt length hair into a large ponytail leaving him wondering if he’d truly spotted a flash of silvery purple in your glowing eyes.

The doors opened freeing you into your floor as he looked on helpless, wishing to follow you but unable, only successful at announcing again mentally  _Mine!_  The word more than enough to send  the gaze of two Wolves from different clans to dart from you to their desks as he basked in the scent of green apples he knew he’d happily be able to smell on himself for the remainder of the day while he mentally searched for what he could possibly use as an excuse to see you today.


	2. Chapter 2

Exiting the elevator, you waded through the room filled with the wafting scents from each person and creature around you, two of them who had seemed to be near readying themselves for approaching you until they must have spotted something turning them against it, catching a muddled scent of fur coming from them. Your mind running back to the breathtaking men in the elevators, all with the familiar scent of pine trees and somehow a hint of wolf on them curiously enough.

Feeling your pulse slowing at the absence of their company especially that of the one who’d clearly wished to approach you against the wishes of his Kin, walking through the crowd making your way to the office in the corner of the room catching the man inside glance up at you and drop his phone before managing to catch it as it landed on his round stomach before mumbling something into it and hanging up then standing to greet you as you entered.

A smile formed on his face as his left hand ran to slick back his hair from his face again, holding out his other hand, gripping yours with a thick masked wooden hand, as you took in his appearance reaching the same height as yours but nearly double you width with an overpowering scent of tree sap “You must be Miss Pear. The names Buckleberry, I’m the manager for the floor.”

You nodded with a quick smile, “Pleasure to meet you.”

He held his gaze for a few moments after dropping your hands before turning to lead you on a quick tour after stopping at your desk along the wall outside his glass office at the end of a row of three more just like it, each filled with women you’d scented as pixies all with varying berry perfumes all with a base of cinnamon, each eyeing you curiously as you set down your things before you followed your manager. The tour ended soon enough and you were returned to your desk spotting the large stack of papers resembling the ones on the pixies’ desks beside yours, each of them giving you another smile as you moved to take your seat silently wishing you luck, knowing that pixies are the best creatures for such a job, mischievous but can never pass up a chance to organize.

Through your first hour however you had easily sorted through them and logged them into the system before heading down to the file room to add them to their proper homes, within minutes you’d found yourself back in the elevator, catching another whiff of pine trees with a soft smile as you spotted the man from the elevator earlier heading to join you with a confident smirk of his own. Stopping the door with your hand drawing the corner of his mouth up at your holding it for him, casually strolling inside with a quick smile at you as you stepped back, allowing the doors to shut again only to spot him turning to face you as he held out his hand, “Thorin Durin.”

You shot him a quick smile watching as his stern brow softened as he smiled, “Jaqi Pear.”

His eyes sparkled at you as your hands released, his stern brow rising through his curious smile, “Did you just start today?”

You nodded eying the floor number spotting your location just under your floor, “Yes, file work.” His head tilted to the side quickly eyeing you as you glanced at the floor number again before glancing back at him again, “And no, I’m not a pixie.”

You caught his smirk as you turned to leave the elevator. Doing your best to steadily return to your desk, feeling him following you out. Tracing every inch of you through your stroll, admiring the way your body moved through your confident stride and heading for your Manager’s office giving you one more brief glance as he passed your desk, watching as you flicked through the new stack of papers easily sorting them. Momentarily stopping with your Manager to remind him of the meeting he would be a part of the next day and all the files he would need to bring with him getting an eager nod in return before Thorin turned, stealing another glance at you along with the pixies around you, each eyeing your pace nearly matching theirs egging them to move faster. A smirk returning to his face as he entered the elevator alone after eying the row of Wolves and other various creatures, all in their own desks around the various offices on the floor, all divided with half glass walls as they slowly vanished before him at the two metal doors closing while he headed back up to his office.

For the rest of the day you matched the pixies in their pace, breaking for lunch when informed to, choosing to head across the street and eat in your car. Returning to work afterwards for the next few hours, until it was time for you to head back home to your chores and various tasks. Catching a glimpse of the elusive Thorin as you headed through the garage to your car again, flashing him a quick smile in return to his nod through another hungry stare before turning and continuing your walk to the upper levels.

.

Thorin’s mind lingered on you through the evening, the moon rising brought out a sensation of his skin crawling on all but his hand that you had touched, your scent still clinging to his skin, bringing back pulsing memories of you undressing in the elevator once again. Driving his pulse to spike again, forcing his hand to aid in the release every inch of his being longed for you to draw from him. Each time again and again until he’d felt his urges wane enough to be able to head down to his shared cage after a brief shower.

Every step bringing the prickling sensation back on his skin again feeling the change approaching, silently thankful it was the last night of the full moon week, sighing as he eased down the grand staircases catching glimpses of his Nephews and Cousin joining him. All of them having followed the same preparations in their urges to be with their mates. Silently following the haunting path to the basement feeling the shift from the carpet to wooden floors then the cold stone floors under their bare feet that led them to the familiar path of stripping near the table along the wall outside the laundry room leaving neatly folded stacks before walking into the cage that Thrain had locked behind them.

Thrain glanced at his kin with a slightly pained look before singling out Thorin who released a deep breath knowing his next question, “Is there any chance I could convince you to give the training a try?”

Thorin curtly replied, “I’m still thinking on it.”

Thrain, “Don’t think too long, I’ll need to head out on that trip next month, I have to take Dis with me and Frerin can’t fly in this time.”

Thorin sighed again shutting his eyes and rolling his neck before groaning softly at the loud crack from his body starting to shift and growling out, “I’ll think on it.” Thrain nodded retreating upstairs to his study to wait out the night keeping an eye on their movements through the various monitors in the house linked to the cameras set in the basement.

.

Through their ritual before their shift they had worn themselves down at least enough to get a few hours sleep before their meeting the next morning. Shifting back painfully before the cage automatically unlocked again at sunrise, freeing them to redress and head up to their room for another shower and get ready for their day. The warm water easing his aching muscles with his mind remaining fixed on you running through his same routine, washing, drying, dressing, eating and heading out with a mug of coffee and his umbrella at the rain yet again.

Their departure was a few minutes earlier at Thorin’s request, luckily finding them just in time to exit their vehicles for him to ease up at your side. Offering you a smirk after eyeing the rain coat you had on, raising his umbrella a bit higher, a silent invitation to join him underneath. Accepting and fighting the urge to hold your breath as his hand rested gently on your shoulder allowing you closer to his side, his movements matching his kin around him who all gave you curious smiles as they broke in their own paths. Stepping through the door once again, his hand left your shoulder to close the umbrella and tap it in time with the group before tucking his shoulder and arm behind your back once again shooting you another quick smile as you all entered to elevator.

Thorin caught Dwalin eyeing you both with a smirk before glancing at you again at your new spot a few feet from his side removing your jacket once again, when your eyes met his he smiled at you again tilting his head at his Cousin, “My Father Thrain and Cousin Dwalin.”

You shot them a quick smile each while Thorin told them your name before you stepped out on your floor silently slipping into memory their drink choices from their breaths softly saying, “Pleasure to meet you, gotta go.”

The pair of them chuckled as the doors shut giving the smirking Thorin quick smiles.

Dwalin, “Smells a bit odd but she seems nice enough, stunning figure too.” Smirking at his Cousin when he turned back to him, “Oh come on now, you wouldn’t stop about my mate’s thighs when you caught a glimpse of us on a date, for at least a month. Now you got your own stunning set.”

Thorin chuckled rolling his eyes and glancing at his Father who said, “I’m sure she’ll blend in nicely. Though I suggest choosing the proper time for her welcome, so she won’t be too thrown by our other sides.” Thorin nodded again giving a long exhale as Dwalin gave him a few tips from his informing his mate.

.

Their time upstairs went by quickly in Thorin’s mind, barely achieving anything in his exhausted blur still trapped in his thoughts of your scent on his skin along with his hand on your shoulder even for just a few moments before he joined his Cousin for their meeting. Each step making him feel as if he was lightening and was near floating as you came into view once again, breaking through the stern exterior of his face drawing a faint smirk, giving you a kind nod before he claimed his seat.

Your body never once remained still drawing a flash of confusion through the Durins wondering what you could be, certainly not human, so werewolves wouldn’t be so far from believable for you, even though their race was one of the most secretive, choosing to only divulge the information to their Mates or the few friends that had to know.

His eyes always held you within his sights in the corner of his vision as he feigned focus, in the brief flash of your disappearance the hair on his neck stood up before your hand came into his view, another smirk forming on his face at your skin so close to his. Quickly claiming his mug and shifting over through the door to refill it at the small station before slipping silently again.

Your walk drawing his smirk larger, the swaying near floating walk that kept you always on your toes even in your tall heels reminding him of a cat, silently bringing you back to his side drawing his chair back for a moment at your hand resting on the back of his chair. Gently he accepted the mug from your hand with a soft “Thank You” and a sparkling but small smile before he turned back to the meeting unsure of his place until your hand quietly turned the page and pointed to the spot drawing his eyes to the soft tap of your short trimmed nail tapping the page before turning, claiming Dwalin’s mug as you heard the last swig being drained.

Thorin raised the mug to his lips flipping open the latch with narrowing eyes, unsure if he could handle straight black coffee until he caught the scent from the mug widening his eyes to their normal shape, the scent revealing you had fixed his normal mixture perfectly down to the proper amount and version of sweetener, splash of vanilla with the cream. Raising it to his lips hiding his growing smirk as he took a sip of what had to be the most delicious cup of coffee he had ever tasted merely being made by your hand.

Managing through the last of the meeting before collecting his things watching as you claimed the armfuls of notes and files from your manager before he left to return to his office. Easing them down on the table and quickly sorting through them, restacking and carrying them off to their new homes, thanking the Durins for holding the doors and elevators for you along the way. Thorin watched as you disappeared making his next stop at the resources floor checking on your hiring documents with a shocked expression at learning this was merely a temporary position offered to you. Something that he immediately remedied then headed back upstairs to his office again, catching another flashing glimpse of you as he entered the elevator again, something he wouldn’t be able to claim until once again at the end of the day when he managed to steal another few moments curled around you timidly under his umbrella.

Your next few weeks he would do all he could to claim more moments and brief conversations with you through your crossing paths, each day growing seemingly farther from guessing what you could possibly be at your shifting scents, disturbingly changing from creature to creature stirring a fierce jealousy in him at who could be claiming your days out of his sight. A few moments also granting him glimpses of various charmed items in your possession leading him to a guess that you perhaps sold them leading to his guess as a Witch, Gypsy or Psychic Medium possibly as he caught you winding a protection locket, one that Pixies often gift their children for protection, through your fingers wearing out the quirky actions from it before presumably handing it off to its new owner.

.

Through your time off however he had somehow managed to catch glimpses of you as well but never able to join you or meet your side through the various crowds only to suddenly lose sight of you and merely commit your sightings to memory in hopes of joining you on your next trip possibly.

Growling softly climbing out of his car in the crowded parking lot of the small strip of shops in the bustling downtown main center at the lower class of Wolf silently edging closer to him in hopes of gaining a better whiff of Thorin to learn of his lineage causing him to bolt away unwilling to challenge the stronger male in calming his curiosity. The silver lining in Thorin’s eyes returning back to its slender size at his calming while he made his way into the book shop, his steps nearly drawing him to pass it until the masked fairy behind him had entered releasing a familiar apple scent through the open door. Turning around and quietly entering starting a casual stroll masking his silent stalk for any trace of you ending with a faint smirk as those same eyes landed on your figure slowly trailing down a long row of books clutching a slip of paper with your fingers lightly brushing the spines of the books sending the scents of freshly bound books, glue and ink into the air around you blending into a comforting mix with your normal scent drawing his smile out while his stance softened at his cautious approach unwilling to startle you.

Pausing his movements at your head turning at the keys shifting in his pocket after his thumb had brushed against them to avoid the small table of books nearby, your eyes met his drawing his head into a brief tilt at your irises narrowing into a near slit as the silver in your eyes spread, the faint smile at recognizing him drew them back to their normal form . Walking around your back after reaching your side he eyed the title you’d written out along the slip of paper as he stole another moment near you lingering for a moment a few inches behind you as his eyes raised to the shelves before landing on a book that drew him an inch to his right for his long arm to claim before handing it to you. “Practical uses for shadow hopping stones,” a quick breath leaving him as he curled his arm around your front making sure not to make contact allowing you your space still even against his urge to latch onto you, nearly dropping the book as your hands rose to collect it from him gently brushing your fingers along his. He chuckled softly before asking, “Quite an unusual title, I don’t picture you as someone needing to skip between shadows.”

Glancing over your shoulder with a quick smirk, “I have a friend who got set up with a Troll, wants to take her on an international tour. Got the stones half priced and she’ll be needing the book as well to use them properly.”

He nodded with a soft hum giving you an adoring smile quietly lingering at your side through your turn claiming your book to hold along with the three other choices you found making note of each and your soft reasoning for each, breaking his silence to suggest a few of his favorites to happily return to his silence as you added the one you had yet to read between the six others you had read years before. The trip ending drawing his content lingering in your presence to a close walking you to your car settling the bag in your passenger seat and strolling back around the car returning to your side with the same soft gaze ignoring the hair rising on his neck from the weaker wolf from before eyeing you for a moment in the corner of his vision before darting away again. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow then?” Releasing a long breath.

Your fingers rested along the rim of your open car door with one foot tilted back swiveling on your toes behind your other foot, “I’m off till Thursday.”

His entire body tensing for a moment before he blinked a few times then relaxing again, “I’ll see you Thursday then. Enjoy your days off.” Offering you his soft smile again.

“I’ve got three shifts at my other job, but I’ll do my best with the few hours free after.” Softly chuckling climbing into your car through his nod, waiting until your legs were inside before closing your door for you keeping his eyes locked on you holding his smile as long as possible retracting slowly back into his stiffened posture at your growing distance before making a stop into a few of the shops collecting the items his family had sent him for then going home to disperse them through a brief interrogation at them catching your scent on him.

…

The Durin’s scenting clued Thorin in to the various shifting moods, emotions and health of his workers, though the most challenging time he’d encountered with it was when he caught a whiff of you in your third week able to tell now was your most fertile. Each movement and facial twitch from you nearly drawing him to pin you against the wall claiming you right then and there, straining every last ounce of his control at maintaining his cool exterior as he burned fiercely inside. Curling his fists tightly in his lap eyeing you through another of his meetings, refilling his mug yet again with a shifting groan, your body fidgeted for a moment at the irritation you felt from your body’s hormonal spike. Your return and same lingering in his presence all but shattering his focus on those around him as he struggled not to allow himself to give in to his body’s reaction to yours. Drawing a breath of release as the week ended and he could once again claim your side in your few brief moments without losing control of himself.

.

Through the week after his agitation rose again with him constantly missing your entrance and exits from the building, all spiking to a boiling point as in his usual fashion of the week he would hit the button for your floor as well. Claiming a longing glance at you in your normal pattern before the doors would shut again and he would trudge through the rest of the day clinging to the scarce moments he could claim with you before missing your walk to your cars. The doors opened once again for the phantom of your place among them to depart, only for a growl to escape him through his darkening eyes at the bandage across your cheek surrounded by a deep green bruise sliding down around your neck reaching your collarbone. Dwalin caught sight of you following after Thorin as he marched straight for you in your place standing beside your desk readying your stack to be sorted. The task pausing as the files slid from your fingers landing back in place as a firm hand tilted your head to the side raising your cheek for examination.

The workers around you caught a quick glance at Thorin and Dwalin eying your wound before heading back to their jobs knowing that was their way for injured or ill employees, your eyes shifted linking the pair to their scents you’d caught at their regular glance at your floor. A gravely hushed inquiry coming from Thorin, “What happened?! Who did this?!”

The small smile growing on your face caused his anger to pause switching to confusion, “Got hit in the face with a tree branch.”

His eyes met yours in a fiery protective glare, “Were they arrested?” His fingers shifted turning your chin again to examine another portion of the bruise reaching for your ear.

Your giggle cracking through his anger again drawing his darkened eyes back to yours, “It was a bear.” His eyebrow rose finally releasing your face noticing he’d still had your face under his grip, “I work in the Zoo as an animal handler part time, had to replace a setup in the bear pit, grabbed the wrong end of a branch and got whacked in the face when the bear left its seat.”

His eyes narrowed slightly eying your wound again, “If it hurts of you need to go home, you can.”

You giggled again causing the corner of his mouth to turn up in a quick twitch, “I’ll be fine, been through worse.”

He eyes your injury again drawing in a deep breath before stating curtly, “You’re taking the day off.” Your lips parted to argue, “Tomorrow as well. I’ll escort you to your car.” Moving around you as a soft crack came from you in place of an argument as Dwalin said, “I’ll let the Manager know.”

Thorin nodded as Dwalin left your sight, Thorin laid your coat over his arm holding your bag placing his hand in the center of your upper back gently guiding you to the elevator. Through a sigh allowing him to lead the way eying his rigid posture entering before relaxing for a few moments in your solitude, “You should have called in and stayed home if you were injured.” Eying you cautiously in a protective gaze.

You fired back with a half hearted playful glare, “It’s a bruise, might not be pretty but my hands and feet are fine.”

His stern glare shifting in partial amusement at the spark in your eyes, “I’m not concerned with your appearance. If your face is in pain your focus and that of others hoping to tend to you is also broken. You’re staying home to rest, that’s final.”

Your playful smirk triggering one of his own, “Really, and what happens if I show up tomorrow?”

His eyes narrowed slightly releasing a gentle rumble applying the pressure to your back again leading you from the elevator, across the lobby and towards the garage. Waiting until the pair of you were alone again before he replied, “If you show up tomorrow I will personally escort you back to your car,” His eyes meeting yours with another flashing smirk, “And if I have to I will lock you in your trunk and drive you home myself ensuring you stay there.”

You sighed stealing another moment to look into his eyes as he lingered eyeing yours in return, smirking as you replied “My keys are in my purse.”

His eyes dropped to the bag in your hand before passing it to you with a brief smile, “Right.”

Collecting your things from him, pulling out your keys to unlock your car. He stepped back allowing you inside and helping to shut your door holding up two fingers while repeating, “Two days.” You nodded with another brief smirk before backing up and heading out of the garage back home with another sigh but silently grateful at his insistence at your going home to rest your throbbing cheek as Thorin made yet another trip back through the building to his office growling softly at his inability to curl around you and tend to you in your pain.  _Animal Handler, what could she be doing here with a job field like that?_  Joining Dwalin again in their shared office.

Dwalin, “Get her off home safely?”

Thorin nodded removing his jacket laying his bag on his desk and his jacket around the back of his chair before dropping heavily into it with another soft growl rubbing his face, “Why is this so difficult..”

Dwalin chuckled, “Well it wouldn’t be worth it if there weren’t a bit of a struggle in it.”

Thorin growled softly again as Thrain entered to inquire about you after catching whispers from a pixie delivering files from the file room who’d met with one from your floor.

.

Thorin forced himself through his strained anxious state at his inability to check on you, practically forcing his eyes to focus on the floating words and figures before him until he was finally free. Making a stop downstairs at resources to retrieve your address before taking the ride home to claim his own car after dropping off his work things and heading out to see you.

..

Parking in your driveway you sighed again climbing out and locking it, heading inside and changing into a pair of cut off jeans and a tank top remaining barefoot loosening your tight braided bun and shifting it into a long ponytail. Your eyes wandering around the room full of the last of your latest set of orders with a long exhale before diving in, by your normal lunch you’d completed and packaged them leaving them in their proper places for delivery pickup the next morning. Lifting your hand to gently trail your fingers across your sore cheek as you checked on your apple butter healing creams that needed replenishing. Strolling through the house shedding your clothes near the door adding on the large apron near it and starting to shift into your bear form, taking your time to assure you shifted completely as your true form was that of a white tiger, a form you could shift into without a moments thought, all others taking concentration. Passing through the doorway and tying the apron behind your back before heading to the large hives in the center of your apple orchard and collecting the honey you’d need leaving it in the kitchen before collecting another basket of apples.

Returning inside you tightened the apron choosing to remain naked under the apron that hung loosely from your normal figure in your normal fashion since Beorn had left after shifting back before brewing up another batch of your apple butter healing cream then starting on another batch of pies. Slipping mindlessly through the steps of completing your tasks as your mind traced back to the man claiming your thoughts since your first day at your second job, feeling the familiar spiking heat he stirred from you at the growing urge to drag him to a secluded corner and tear those impeccable suits from his tall toned form.

…

Taking in the vast green stemming from his house to yours, much to his surprise not far from his Kin’s massive property nearly half the distance from his house to work, the only house around for miles in either direction. Passing through the opening stone gate, one that he’d eyed curiously each time they’d passed it, tracing the lines around your seemingly endless property without sight of an end to it in either direction adding to his curiosity of how he’d missed you for so long when you lived merely an hour away. The cottage after the long driveway nearly drawing a gasp from him at the immaculate gardens covered in various butterflies with a few flashes of gnomes scurrying beneath the large bushes at his arrival with birds landing from the trees to edge the bunnies out of the driveway while he parked. Opening his door and stepping out he caught the scent of apples on the breeze causing his smile to grow, closing his door sliding his keys in his pocket crossing to the front door only to be greeted by a large bright green and blue parrot sitting in the small opening above the door happily tapping its nails on the ledge below it, “What a cute little Wolf.”

His head tilted slightly wondering if it could truly tell his race, “Hello..”

The Parrot bounced up and down for a moment letting out a shrill wolf whistle causing his eyes to narrow in slight irritation, “Doors open, we have pie.” Eying Thorin as he paused for a moment before stepping up onto the front porch moving to the front door resting his hand on the knob as the small parrot repeated, “Doors open, we have pie.”

Emphasizing the word pie and whistling again while he opened the door. His eyes turning up hearing the tap of its nails along the wood again through its turn leaning forward eyeing Thorin again, “What a cute little Wolf.” Sweetly before flying off towards the kitchen making sure to land on the massive furniture along the way his eyes taking in the varying enchanted objects and supplies for said objects as he moved cautiously through its repetitions of the word pie and a new repetition, “This way little Wolf.” A thick scent of apples surrounding him along with the thick scent of bear across the large furniture, stealing a few moments to eye the photos of you and a large man through your life committing each smile and intimate moment from your life into memory continuing his path with each step somehow your scent sinking him into a deep feeling of being at home in this slightly odd place.

The Parrots leading ended with another wolf whistle landing on the table eying the pies around it as Thorin’s pulse spiked at your exposed back in the large apron trailing the pale white stripes branching from your spine out along your sides and ribs barely visible except in the strips of sunlight laying across your skin. Trailing each curve he could spot on your body, his eyes darted up to yours through your turn catching his scent at the parrot’s landing, a quick smirk flashing across your face hearing his pulse spike as he caught the side of your cleavage in your turn, swallowing before a quick flash of a smile as your eyes dropped to the parrot pushing the pie closest to Thorin closer to him, “Tuki, you’re supposed to announce our guests before inviting them in.”

He turned to you bouncing again replying in a slight whine, “But pie?!”

You giggled making Thorin’s smile grow and allowing you to catch the glow in his eyes, “Fine, pie.” Tuki whistled again landing on a chair and tapping his beak on the chair beside his that was pushed out by a large Irish hound walking under the table before heading back outside after waking from its nap. Thorin’s eyes stayed locked on yours and glowed again at yours meeting his again, “You’ll have to eat a slice or he won’t stop. Hope you like apples.”

He chuckled eyeing your figure again as you retrieved a plate and fork setting them down before the empty seat before retrieving a glass of milk for him as he claimed the seat dishing out himself a slice of pie, coolly replying, “I love apples.” Catching your smirk before you turned again to dish the last of your cream into the jars you had set out before sealing all but one of them, setting them in the box on the counter you moved to the pantry before returning to swirl your first two fingers in the cream before slicking in across your cheek and neck as Thorin watched you curiously, “What is that?”

Sniffing the air only to catch another whiff of apples with a side of honey matching the scents wafting in from the open back door in the kitchen, his smile growing after he swallowed his mouthful at your quick smile at him, his eyes dropping to trail your fingers drawing his pulse higher again, “A cream for bruises and other injuries I make.”

His lips curling into a smirk watching you suck the remaining cream from your fingers as your other hand screwed the lid back on while he finished the last of the pie and milk signaling Tuki to fly back to his perch at the front door while he collected his things to add them to the sink before joining your side as you turned to face him again. The nearness of him drawing your pulse to spike again as you watched his eyes trailing over your skin as his fingers rose to turn your chin eying your bruises and scrapes quickly fading before noticing the vein in your neck pulsing faster triggering him to shift his attentions to your scent finally catching the spike in your pheromones your body was ending out to him drawing his face closer to your neck. His eyes dropping after they opened again after hearing your breath hitching before he softly said, “Apples and Honey for the cream, how long do you leave it on?”

“Normally you wash it off-.” Your words breaking at his lips landing open at the base of your neck sucking on and lapping up the cream from that spot with his hand sliding around your neck using his thumb to guide your chin through your soft gasp at his sudden action before pinning you against the full wall of cabinets behind you with his other hand brushing gently down your exposed side before curling his hand around your hip. Pressing his hips against yours as he neared your jaw line, sucking his lips clean as he felt your hand curl around his tie before joining you in the kiss you pulled him into, letting out a near growl contently at your fingers trailing through his hair. Lowering his hand to grip your ass at you pressing your body against his more rising to your toes to be better within his reach before he growled softly again at your hands leaving his hair until he heard you untying the apron string knotted behind your back, breaking your kiss for a moment to remove it and toss it aside allowing him to see you fully noticing his eyes trailing the lines around your ribs. “My Families marks.”

Your eyes dropping to the ground for a moment at his silent inspection and closing again as he raised your chin with his thumb again before moving his hand to claim the other side of your neck with the same burning passion as he did with the other side growling out between each kiss and lick, “Every inch of you is incredible.” Growling again softly at your pressing your hips against his again with a soft whimper at his gripping your ass tightly, curling your leg and slowly sliding your leg along his while your hand curled up in his hair tightly grabbing his hand around your shoulder hearing his muffled chuckle as you slid it slowly down your stomach until he drew another soft gasp from you at brushing against your wet folds, quickly drawing another as his kissing deepened along your neck and collar bones allowing his fingers to draw your pants and soft moans louder as he drew you closer to your first climax.

Soon after it was your turn to grumble at his lips and hands leaving yours before his knees hit the ground, curling your leg around his shoulder after kissing up and down both of them before drawing your hips closer to his face, using his fingers, lips and kisses between hungrily lapping up all of your juices before starting his teasing game again drawing loud moans from you both as his other hand drew yours to run through his hair and grip it tightly again. His fingers still pumped inside you as he rose to his feet cleaning off his face to kiss you again passionately pinning you again as his fingers slowed and he claimed the last of the cream from your face and neck before trailing his teeth gently around your earlobe through your fingers unbuttoning his shirt.

His free hand rising to grip his tie until your hand curled around it pulling him in for another brief deep kiss before you said, “The tie stays.”

He chuckled pressing another kiss to your lips, “Anything you say.” Leaning in to kiss you again aiding you in undoing the buttons on his sleeves and jerking out of his shirt and jacket tossing them to the floor before curling his arm around you again loving the feeling of you bare against him as his fingers entered you again drawing a muffled giggling moan from you. Breaking the kiss his head dipped to gently trail his tongue across your neck again feeling you clenching around his fingers before the quick gasping arch coming from you as your juices covered his fingers and palm as you finished, slipping free from you he drew back to clean his hand keeping his eyes on you through your recovery as he lapped up the juices before curling his dry hand around your cheek at your silver eyes with your iris drawn to a slit as your stripes darkened then faded back to normal. Slowly your eyes shifted back to purple as your breathing eased again, while your hands trailed over his chest before you softly panted, “Mind if we move this to my bed?”

He chuckled gripping your ass with both hands earning another moan from you drawing you close before growling out, “Lead the way.” Releasing you as your smirk grew sure to keep his hands trailing across your bare skin as he followed you, admiring the shift from the oversized furnished area of the house to still slightly large furniture but more suited to you curling up comfortably in all of the large chairs and oversized bed. Taking in the deep grey walls with purple accent stripes trailing vertically with darkened wood and leather coated furniture with several fur blankets scattered across the furniture all around the bed with a deep green comforter with grey pillows and light grey furs. Pulling out of his shoes and socks before undoing his belt he caught you coming back from your bathroom unwrapping a pack of Creature Condoms, a brand made special for various creatures made far more durable than the human brands drawing a smirk from him at your prepared nature and you having the proper brand.

Your eyes met his after breaking the box open and tearing one of the packets free with a quick chuckle, “We, have to use these.”

His smile growing at your sudden timid side moving closer to you pressing his forehead against yours drawing your head to tilt back raising your chin higher, drawing you flush against him sliding his hands around your back and the sides of your hips firmly, “Not a problem.” Leaning down to sweetly kiss you before joining in drawing the kiss deeper as you heated up again.

Gripping his tie again you led him back to the bed setting the box on the table by the bed as he lifted you carrying you to the middle after jerking the covers back not wanting to damage your furs, kicking them down lower to allow him more room as he pressed you into the mattress before grinding his hips against yours through your heated kiss while your hands dropped to unhook his pants and brush them down. Revealing his now fully hardened and throbbing erection that drew him back to pull out of his pants and briefs tossing them away before collecting the condom and slipping it on as you watched, smirking as he stretched out over you again as you said, “I, tend to last a long time, when you get tired just push me off.”

He chuckled again, “I doubt that will be a problem, but I will remember that.” Kissing you again  fiercely enjoying pressing his body against yours feeling your passion surge until you raised your hips to grind against him signaling him to lower and slide inside you as your hand guided him inside. A rumbling moan came from him as he sank deeper inside you and he drew back allowing you to see his darkened blue eyes disappearing behind the growing silver in his eyes as he began his thrusts. His body lowering again at your pulling on his tie again earning another muffled chuckle from him as he drove himself quicker, breaking into a steady rhythm moving above you as you raised and lowered your hips through his varying positions with you moaning at him cupping and stroking you. Lowering himself again feeling his body urging him to go faster doing his best to contain it so he wouldn’t hurt you, “You don’t have to hold back.”

Your silver eyes meeting again through his gravely response, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

You chuckled, “I’ll stop you if it hurts, don’t hold back.”

Another soft growl escaped him as he crashed his lips into yours before you could feel his body shifting above you as he readied himself easing you through the jump in pace as best as he could reluctantly quickening and thrusting harder only to realize your body meeting his with the same passion and pace in movement drawing your moans louder as he focused on your neck again fighting a losing battle at containing his smirk through your bodies being free to move exactly how they wished without harming your partner. Through your next arch you bit your lip feeling yourself growing closer to the edge only to be shoved over it as Thorin bucked harder at your tightening around him, raising your hips higher and slumping across your chest panting lowering himself to his elbows as you panted below him before gently sliding out of you revealing himself still fully erect. “Give me a minute and I can keep going.” Pulling off the used condom tossing it in the small trashcan by your bed to grab another before dipping between your legs to lap up your juices again enjoying your soft whimpers through your pants as he slid the second condom on before rising to gently slide himself back it at your urging.

Another chuckle escaping him at your lifting yourself up to press against him curling your legs around his back kissing him passionately through your grinding yourself against him while his hands cupped you to help you keep your pace as you neared your next climax before clutching you against his chest as you draped across him until you regained your composure before choosing the next position. Each time growing more heated at your increasing excitement from having a matching partner until you laid out along the bed as he gently stroked your back pressing gentle kisses to your skin, gently sliding his teeth against your neck only to chuckle against your skin as you softly said, “Don’t you dare break the skin or I’ll bite you back.”

He chuckled, “I wouldn’t dream of harming you.” Continuing his nipping and cupping along your back as his other hand dipped between your legs again earning another soft moan from you at his gentle stroking through you forcing you hips higher earning another chuckle, “Ready for me again already?”

“Mhmm.”

You heard his chuckle as you handed him another of the packets that he collected and pressed a kiss to your empty palm before adding the next protective layer before gently entering you again softly pressing lingering kisses to your back through slow deep thrusts rumbling near your ear as his hand dipped to stroke you again, “This time I’m going to go nice and slow, show you just how gentle I can be.” Drawing another giggling moan from you as he slid the tip of his tongue along your neck again before sucking along the side of it, continuing with you arching and moaning under him until you reached back gripping his tie again as you nearly started to tremble at your body urging to go faster again, drawing another rumbling chuckle from him at your agitated request, whispering “Anything you want.” Quickening as he gripped you tighter, soon drawing straight up again after you were both on your knees to pull you into a fiery kiss as you finished together with a loud set of moans before laying out on the bed again as your exhaustion hit you both and your bodies urged you to sleep. Curling you tightly against him through a brief kiss until you rose to shower dragging him with you after he panted out, “I don’t think I can manage the drive after that, took nearly an hour to get here.”

You giggled helping him in the shower, “You can sleep here, just set your alarm.” Your eyes shifting to his back in the mirror and widening at the scratch marks before dropping to inspect your nails only for his hands to curl around yours drawing your now purple eyes back to his bright blue pair again with his soft smile, “You didn’t break the skin, even if you did I heal quickly.” You nodded and he claimed a sweet gentle kiss, stroking his nose against yours, “Scratch me all you want, I enjoyed your enthusiasm.” Kissing you again after rolling your eyes.

Through the night he curled around you holding you tight loving having your sleeping form against his when he woke before his early alarm that tore you from your peaceful sleep with an irritated groan gaining another chuckle from him, “Go back to sleep. Will you be here when I get off work?” You nodded sleepily and he chuckled again, “Good, you rest, I’ll see you then.” Kissing you again.

His movements paused as you mumbled, “Take some pies with you, I have too many.”

He chuckled again promising to before dressing and heading home to quickly collecting two to take with him, going home to shower, collect his things and return to work in his own car this time so he could head straight to you after filling in his Family he had bonded with you.

Dwalin chuckled ad Fili said, “I thought you were supposed to be coating her with your scent not the other way around.” Chuckling himself as they stood near the door as he quickly showered and dressed again.

Thorin, “There’s an apple orchard behind her house, just apple scents everywhere..


	3. Chapter 3

The Durins filed into work once again heading up to their floors gaining the attention of each of the Wolves around them at the new mixed scent among them drawing their eyes to Thorin, who even after scrubbing in his shower still carried you scent on his skin and hair settling in the Wolves’ minds that you were taken. His eyes wandered to his clock each chance they could hoping his shift would be over soon, counting down the hours until he could get back to you. 

Once he was free to he walked back out to his car that he’d packed a bag of clothes in the trunk to be able to change after if he wished. Through the drive back he’d already removed his cufflinks and added them to his bag before eying the strange car parked in the drive. Climbing the few steps to your door Tuki beckoned him in again bringing another smile to his face as he entered, leaving his bag beside the door after shutting it his smile dimmed hearing a deep male voice conversing with you wrapped in the scent of Incubi.

Nearly drawing a growl from him as he entered the living room hearing your muffled voice  through another room, “You could always try the ginger scented kind. I’ve been told it helps to mask the scent for Vamps since there’s so many in your area.”

A female voice paired with the soft clicking of heals following her steps called out sickly sweet in tone, “What about for soothing Fairies, my guy’s introducing me to the family and I don’t want them to be put off.” Thorin quietly stepped back heading to the kitchen as Tuki gently tapped his shoulder with his beak before swinging his head towards the kitchen, stepping inside to collect a plate and fork before pouring himself a glass of milk while he listened to you removing products from drawers and explaining how they’re to be used before leaving his jacket on the back of his chair.

His mind raced as he listened while eating the pie and gave Tuki a gentle stroking to his head after he’d pressed it against his empty hand. Smiling at the small bird wondering if you were some sort of Witch Doctor or Alchemist as his eyes wandered over the enchanted item covered shelves. Each creature and race past the Humans bore their own trail of secrets bound with strict bylaws and councils to protect them in case of any event that might cause them damage in any form. Sharing your race publicly is normally frowned upon by all but Pixies who find work and bonding the easiest at their simple mainly non-threatening roles in society so it was no surprise you had kept your race a secret. Thankfully you would understand this through the amount of time he would ease himself into the idea of welcoming you into his harsher animalistic side, something he would not decide to do lightly and most likely nearly too late over just throwing you into it right away.

When his second slice was finished your guests had entered your living room with large smiles, the twins both bearing a gloved hand each that curled around the other affectionately glanced at Thorin with smirks as the corner of his mouth ticked up before dropping again. Securing the ties to the top of the bag you’d filled for their purchases you came into view in a simple pale green sundress and barefoot with your hair pulled into a long ponytail, smiling at the pair as you handed the bag to the Succubi and kissed her cheek as she bent to do the same to you before your hand was claimed by her twin brother who gently kissed your knuckles before passing you a small bag of coins then turning and leaving. Sighing after shutting the door your eyes fell to the bag beside the door making you smile softly and walked through the living room adding the small bag to a carefully carved wooden box preventing thieves from taking its contents before heading into the kitchen when you spotted Thorin finishing his milk.

Walking inside his smile grew as he turned after adding his dishes into the sink with a growing smirk, “I hoped to find you in bed still.”

You giggled, “It’s been hours, can’t stay in bed forever.”

Stepping closer his hands curled around your hips pulling you closer to him, “I can still dream about it though.” Leaning down to kiss you gently feeling your hands sliding over his sides. “You get a lot of customers?”

“Depends on the day. But they don’t come without an invitation, first rule they have to respect.”

He smirked as his hands slid to cup you playfully, “Any more customers today?”

You shook your head and stepped up to kiss him again, “Just those two, should pick up again next week though, that’s when my regular’s supplies should run out.”

“Can I ask what sort of creatures you sell to?”

You giggled as his hands claimed yours and he led you to the other room to inspect your products, “You can ask. All sorts really, from pixies all the way to Trolls and other shifters.”

His eyes fixed on yours eyeing you curiously, “You mentioned Vamps, you sell to them as well?”

“I have a few I’ve sold to. It’s safe here, they know the rules.”

He stepped closer, “Anything more dangerous?”

“Than Vampires? Oh I’ve met turtles more dangerous than Vampires. Can’t think of any race that scares me, except for Banshees, but that was only because one decided to hide in our pantry when I was younger and the others I’ve met since are normally nice.”

His smirk grew after a soft chuckle while his eyes shined brightly at you, “What sort of shifters?”

You turned and pointed at your wall of books, “Third shelf’s full of my regulars, why need a gift?”

Stepping past you he eyed the various titles covering several races before asking, “Nothing on Werewolves?”

You glanced at him, “My Uncle worked with the few Werewolves that had come for help, from what I understand they prefer to keep to themselves. Almost as much as my race does.”

“Really now, so secretive and yet you invite your customers to your home?”

Stepping closer you stood on your toes sliding your arms around his neck, “There are rules for my customers and there is a price for those that break those rules.”

“Like what?”

“You know the rules for Vamps about being invited inside someone’s home? It’s something like that.”

“Not even Tuki’s invitation of pie could save them from it.”

He chuckled softly “Then how did I get past these hexes?”

“They’re not hexes, it’s a territory sealed with our dirt.”

“I’ve heard of blood seals, what is a dirt seal?”

“Something much older and stronger that cannot be broken or tiptoed around. It’s difficult to explain. Why so curious all of a sudden?”

His eyes sparkled at you through a smirk, “Just want to know more about you.” Your smile grew as his fingers gently started to raise your dress while his fingers slid over your thighs making you giggle, “I think first, we should start by removing this.” Biting your lip as he gently raised your dress off of you and kissed you again passionately, lifting you up to curl around his waist as he carried you back to your bed.

Once again after your shower you’d curled together facing each other so he could gently stroke his hand over your bare skin between gentle kisses and holding his forehead against yours as long as he could while his other arm and legs held you tight against him. Slipping off to sleep you snuggled closer to him making his smile grow as he kissed your cheek again softly purring, “Get as much sleep as you need, you’re going back to work in the morning. Did you want me to drive you?”

Sighing softly you said, “I work at the Zoo tomorrow.”

He groaned softly making you giggle softly, “Fine. I’d hoped I could walk you into work on my arm. I’ll have to settle for taking you to dinner then, are you free tomorrow night?”

“Should be. I get off around 5.”

His arm tightened around your back kissing your forehead again, “Good, get some rest Darling.”

Snuggling closer again his eyes shut only to open again in the early morning as he felt your hand sliding down his chest to slowly start stroking him drawing a soft groggy chuckle while he woke, “Morning.”

He chuckled again starting to slide his hands over your body, “Morning.” Rolling over you to move you onto your back as he reached for another condom to slip on as he glanced at the clock, “We only have an hour.” His smirk grew as you bit your lip through a soft moan at him sliding inside you, landing his lips on yours after you’d pulled him towards you through his first movements and staying tightly against you until his alarm went off just as you climaxed for the third time before he carried you to the shower to keep going as long as he could before he got dressed as you made him breakfast wearing only his shirt from the day before. After he’d left you got ready for work and headed out for the day focusing all you could to keep from wondering what sort of date he would take you on. A date that brought him once again to your door in a fine suit, flowers in hand to take you to an incredible expensive restaurant where he spent the whole evening doting on you and complimenting you. Making sure to keep at least one hand on you as long as he could before taking you back home to follow through his purred statement at the start of the night that he’d love to strip you out of the dress you’d carefully slid into.

The next few days ranged from him spending the night or at least visiting for a short time each day before having to head home after being called away by family. The week after had left you apart as the Durins’ hours stretched out to cover the work they wouldn’t be able to cover the following week as their shifting would start again. Thorin’s body tensed through the days after you had to pull out from under his arm to head to your desk, each day your conversations with the Durins grew a bit more comfortable in your random meetings through your days. Once your shift had ended you’d glanced up as the doors of the elevator doors had opened revealing Thorin smiling at you, eager to curl you into his side once again before walking you out to your car and stealing as many kisses as he could before he had to get back inside.

.

Walking back up to his office he was greeted by his Father who offered him and Dwalin a smile each before saying, “I have a solution to our problem for next week.”

Thorin gruffly replied, “Why can’t we just handle it on our own, the locks are secure enough, we know the drill we don’t need a sitter.”

Dwalin, “It’s just going to upset them more, especially him.” Nodding his head at Thorin.

Thrain crossed his arms, “And what happens if the power shuts off or there’s a storm outside and you start slamming into the bars again? Hmm?”

Thorin, “I can handle the pain.”

Thrain, “Either way I’ve hired a sitter. They’ll be staying in the house and will keep an eye on you through the nights.”

Dwalin, “Great, just what we need a stranger in the house. Our Wolves’ll be pitching up a storm.” Rolling his eyes as Thrain snapped back, “They’re professional, came highly recommended!”

Thorin, “Really, can’t imagine many Wolf families allowing strangers in their den to mind their Wolves.”

Thrain huffed, “For your information this sitter is related to the Guardian who helped my Father and me control our Wolves.” Their expressions shifted and Dwalin softly said, “A Guardian? How’d you find him?”

Thrain smiled, “Found an old number, looked it up. They have a website now, the youngest of the line handles sitting all the time. They’ll stay here and you will make sure they are properly taken care of during their visit, been a long time since a Guardian came through our doors.” His eyes twinkled, “And perhaps they can convince you into taming the beasts within.” Turning to leave before the younger Durins could complain again.

…

Thorin sighed nuzzling his head into your stomach as he curled your legs tighter around his sides to lay over his back while your fingers ran through his hair and you said, “Alright, that’s the fourth sigh, Thorin, what is going on with you?”

His head raised to rest his chin on your stomach locking his eyes with yours keeping his hands in their resting position over your breasts, “Just this trip my Father and Sister are going on, I’m not going to be able to spend the nights with you. I should be able to stop by though in the mornings if you’re not busy at work.”

You smile at him, “You’ve mentioned it before, it’ll just be a few days apart for my longer shifts at the Zoo. Don’t be so concerned about it.” Sliding your fingers through his hair again.

“Fine, but the week after I’m giving you the first few days off so we can stay in bed all day.”

You giggled again, “You can’t just give me the days off, the Pixies get upset when they have to carry my load as well.”

“Screw the Pixies.” His hands moved from your breasts to your hips as he lifted up and slid you down so he could kiss you fiercely before saying, “I’m spending the nights with you then.” Kissing you again before shifting his lips to your neck, “All night the whole week.” His purr making you giggle again before his lips trailed along your collarbone again.

…

Thorin’s eyes sluggishly opened while a familiar tingle as the sun rose on the first day of the Full Moon week, seven days without you brought out each and every ounce of his less than chipper side as he got ready for the day and headed down to join his family for breakfast. His scowl, a common appearance around this time, though today far deeper and nearly startling Dwalin’s Mate who was helping to set the table. His flick of a smile clamed her sudden nerves, they hadn’t been together long and somehow Dwalin had, in her opinion, been the far sweeter and cuddlier one, at least until Thorin had gotten together with you bringing out a side to him she had never seen before. But again with his lack of contact with you he had retreated back into his fowl mood flashing forced smiles at his Nephew’s Mate’s as well while they fought to keep their heads from drooping at the sudden wake up.

The Durins all claimed their seats after the food has been set out and eased through their normal conversations remembering that they would have their normal start at work but would leave early each day to prepare for their change and claim a few hours with their Mates in hopes of calming their Wolves. Each of the Men, except Thorin, had informed their Mates of their Race and what it did to them, but none was willing to force their Mates to watch them through the nights. Each asking them to lock themselves in their rooms just in case to remain safe, a problem soon settled by their switching to the night shifts so they would be out of the house during their changes.

As the dishes were cleared the doorbell rang and they all turned to face it while Fili mumbled, “Who could that be?”

Thrain smiled replying, “That would be our Guardian. I asked them to come early for the tour. Thorin would you go and greet them?”

His scowl deepened while his eyes rolled through a soft growl as he walked towards the door only to pause and glance back at his Father when he said, “Smile Thorin, you’ll get along, trust me.” Thorin sighed again and forced a smile onto his face before continuing his walk.

Shutting his eyes for a moment when he finally reached the door resting his hand on the handle after unlocking it and easing it open causing his lips to part when you came into view causig him to awkwardly lean against the door frame, “Jaqi?”

Your large smile instantly calming his animalistic rage inside from his oncoming change, “Hey, Your Father asked me to come over early.”

His head tilted to the side slightly in confusion, “I’m sorry, but what for? To see me?”

You giggled, “Well I imagine that’s a plus to the job but he mentioned something about Wolf Sitting.”

Gripping the handle tighter on the inside of the door his body went rigid through a sharp inhale, “My Father hired you to watch our Wolves?”

You nodded and brushed your bangs behind your ear, “Did he not tell you?”

He wet his lip and tried to reply without growling in anger as you watched his eyes flash to silver before he glanced inside then back to you while they shifted back, “He mentioned he hired a Sitter, didn’t mention it was you. Come on in, sorry, should have started with that.” Stepping back he smiled at you kicking the door shut behind him before giving you a loving kiss and stroked your cheek, “Are you hungry?”

You shook your head again, “No, I ate already.”

He nodded and led you into a small sitting room on the way to the kitchen claiming your bag and set it on the couch and softly asked, “Could you wait here for a few minutes, I’ll be right back.” After your nod he leaned in to kiss you again and gave you a smile making sure to close the doors after him when he entered the kitchen and turned to Thrain with another deep scowl. His voice dropped to a sharp whisper, “You hired my Girlfriend?!”

Thrain smirked, “Why not, oh come on Thorin she’s a professional!”

Thorin’s whisper grew harsher, “She works in a Zoo, with normal Wolves, not Werewolves!”

Kili, “Who’d he hire now?” Raising his head from the table with a large yawn.

Dwalin, “Thorin’s Mate.” His eyes shot open and his hands motioned out in front of his chest and back side, “The one with the, and the?”

Fili shot him a soft glare and said, “Yes, Jaqi.”

Thorin, “You have to find someone else! Anyone else!”

Thrain’s smile dropped to a stern expression, “Now you listen, she may not seem as imposing as her relatives do but she is properly trained for this, all she has to do is check on you, throw in some food and head upstairs before you shift back, I’ve given her the full list of rules so everyone gets through this safely.”

Thorin, “But-.”

Thrain, “But nothing! He is a Guardian remember that, and she is also your Mate, so I understand it’s early but she already knows so there’s no need for the build up to a perfect time to share the news. Thorin, she’s Yours! We all get that but she can handle herself, so go and give her a tour and we’ll see how this week goes.”

Dwalin, “You think she already knew about us then?”

Thrain, “Most likely, she’s acquainted with a far greater number of creatures than we even know exist still. Now go.”

Thorin softly growled and went to go reclaim you, walking through the large door he smiled at you nervously as he crossed the room to collect your bag and helping you to your feet timidly kissing you making you giggle, “What’s wrong?”

“I, wasn’t hoping your first visit here would be under these terms.”

You smirked at him, “What terms are those, me working here or me fully dressed?”

A large smirk ran over his face while he eyed your tight jeans and a tight sweater he had bought for you with an approving look, before he pulled his mind back to the present situation, “The part where my Father hired you.”

You giggled again, “It’s only Wolf sitting, nothing I haven’t handled countless times before.”

His head tilted slightly again, “Really?”

You nodded, “Especially with the cubs.”

His eyes widened, “Cubs? I can’t imagine how cubs would react to being watched all night.”

You giggled again, “Not that much different than full grown Wolves, just far more playful than moody.”

He nodded eyeing you curiously before leading you out of the room, “I’ll give you the tour.”

Stepping out you were greeted by Thrain who gave you a large smile and shook your hand, “Now Thorin will make sure you know the way around and feel free to stay the full week here like I said over the phone. And you have the rules I emailed you oh and,” His hand dipped in his pocket and he passed you a large key with a diamond shape on both ends with another diamond shaped ring on the smaller diamond, “In case you have to go anywhere.” His eyes shifted to Thorin, “We’re going to head to work, Thorin you stay as long as you need to make sure she knows the way around before going in. Dis and I will be back in a week.” He glanced at you again with another large smile, “Thank you again for doing this.”

You smiled back, “Not a problem at all.”

They all told you good bye and turned to leave you both alone for your tour. He smirked at you while he claimed your hand after you slid the key into your pocket and you said, “Your house is incredible. Or, well mansion would be a better fit for it.”

He chuckled again, “Do you like it?”

You nodded and glanced around, “It’s incredible, can’t see why you’d want to stay at mine with a place like this.”

“Because at yours we’re free to head out for food without dressing. Let’s start with the main floor.” You smiled up at him again as he led you from room to room including the kitchen, “If you need anything to eat help yourself, you’re off today?”

“Yup, just going to sleep till sundown most likely.”

He smiled at you, “Sounds like a good plan. Upstairs is next, we set up a room for the Sitter not knowing it was you, but you’ll be staying in mine for the week so I can curl around you when I get back home.” Turning to lead you up the main stairs and straight to his room where he set your bag on the chair beside his closet door releasing your hand to allow you stare in awe at his incredible room. The deep grey walls with a half cherry wooden layer along the bottom with large furniture matching the same type of wood, the bed alone was massive with a thick layer of furs and large blue comforters and pillows to match. Looking back at Thorin while he glanced around nervously making you smirk as he fidgeted with his cufflinks before you asked, “So where do you keep the little beasties?”

His eyebrows perked up as he glanced at you, “Beasties?”

“Sorry but you never mentioned their names.”

His expression shifts in confusion, “People name them?”

You giggled stepping closer feeling your heels sinking and tilting in the thick carpet, “Well ya, unless they’re for protection then normally they don’t.”

“Protection?”

“Ya, that’s why they first bonded with men.”

“Really, hmm. We haven’t named them, certainly wasn’t for protection. They’ve just been here since our births.” He glances around the room again awkwardly, “Just remember, help yourself to what you like for Supper and you can head down after we’ve left. After the clock chimes the Wolves will be secured in the cages and it’ll be safe to go down.”

You nodded and his eyes dropped to your stomach hearing your stomach starting to gurgle before it was going to growl making him smirk, “I’ll make you something to eat.” Gently curling his arm around your back and leading you back to the kitchen to make you a meal. Sitting at your side he made sure to go over the full set of rules again before walking over to you with a tablet he’d pulled from a mount on the wall and turned it on revealing a live feed for the basement in several angles, “These are in all the rooms, I’d prefer it if you stayed upstairs at night in bed and just checked this every so often. They’ll be safe through it and you don’t have to go down to be with them, I want you to be safe while I’m gone.”

You smirked at him sliding your hand over his cheek gently cupping it as you said, “Stop worrying, I know the rules and we’ve covered all about the panic system if they get out. So I’ll clean up and you can show me the basement.” Kissing him sweetly.

His hands curled around yours as you went to lift your dishes, “You don’t have to clean anything.”

You rolled your eyes lifting them and carrying them to set them in the sink, It’s really not a problem, I’ll have to clean up after myself and the Wolves’ meals.”

He sighed, “Fine, a few dishes and nothing else. Dealing with the Wolves is enough to deal with.” He watched as you set your dishes in the sink and he gently claimed your hand again and showed you down the stairs in the hall just outside the kitchen that ended in a deep maroon painted room with a dark brown marble floor with white speckles fashioned into a game room complete with pool table and poker table along with a large screen tv. The room attached shifted from comfortable space to a nearly empty space with the scent of detergent wafting through the door as it opened revealing the long wall with a large cage filled with clawed and gnawed beds bolted down along the outer wall, a buzzing drew your mind away from the empty cages tote dryer that had just shut off then back to the imposing cages. “I don’t think your Father read my page properly, I don’t work with cages.”

His eyes shot wider, “They’re Wolves!”

“Still won’t need a cage.”

“And just how will you manage a pack of Wolves for the night without a cage?”

You glanced at him and sighed softly, “Never mind, you wouldn’t understand. Is there a book or type of music they prefer?”

His brows rose again as he scoffed back, “Books and music? Just what do you imagine we do with our Wolves? They mostly spend the night charging at their bars!”

“So you haven’t bonded with them at all?”

His arms crossed over his chest, “And just how are we-.”

“If you don’t bond with them you can’t control them.” You sigh again as his brows rose, “Never mind, I’ll try it your way for now.”

He nodded again, “Good. I’ll show you back upstairs so you can get some sleep.”

You nodded and followed him trying to ignore the feeling of rage seeped into the stones making up the basement thinking to yourself,  _no wonder they’re so furious, roaming free in the day and caged up at night. I’ll give it a night then I’m working with the poor animals. At least I know why they smell like Wolves, why not just mention they had a pack living on their land before this, I could have given them some tips on how to secure their territories at night._

Snapping back from your thoughts Thorin had turned and lifted you for another kiss before carrying you to his bed, brushing down the covers and helped you out of your shoes and covered you up before kissing you again, “Get some sleep Darling. Is it warm enough I could light the fire for you.”

You smiled up at him, “I’m plenty warm, thank you.”

He kissed you again, “See you after work.” Before turning and leaving to drive off to work in his car in a mild panic at having you at the house through this Moon cycle. Settling farther into his mattress you sighed softly unable to sleep yet so you climbed out and took another look around the house before looking out a large window overlooking their land and opening it straining to hear the Wolf pack at all softly mumbling, “Where could they be…I should be able to hear them unless. How much land do they have?” Wandering back to the kitchen you scrubbed the sink full of dishes adding them to the washer then walking back down to the basement as the dryer buzzed again. Opening the small door you caught the scent of Dwalin and quickly folded the clothes and followed his scent up to his room laying the basket on his bed after throwing Fili’s load in the dryer and folding Kili’s basket beside Thorin’s and taking them back up as well in time to return to put the dishes away and finally taking care of Fili’s load, dropping it on his bed as well and yawning when your exhaustion finally over whelmed your excitement taking you straight back to Thorin’s bed and laying down for a nap, covering yourself up as you snuggled with his pillow mumbling to yourself, “Stay upstairs all night, if he knew the creatures I’ve managed before he’d pass out. I can manage a simple Wolf pack easily. Without that pitiful cage of theirs.”

.

Parking in his normal spot Thorin quickly strolled in clutching his bag as his mind raced around what you could be doing, crossing his floor to walk straight into his office giving his secretary a brief nod and walking inside closing the door behind him. Sitting at his desk as he pulled out his laptop and switched it on and chose the app linking it to the security system in the house as Dwalin walked in his office with a smirk, “So, have some nice alone time with your Mate?”

Thorin glanced up at him briefly before the image popped up drawing a soft growl from him causing Dwalin to walk around the desk and see what had upset him, “She’s putting the dishes away.”

Dwalin chuckled, “She’s making herself at home I see, good.”

Thorin looked at him with an unamused glare, “She’s supposed to be sleeping!”

Dwalin chuckled and pointed at the screen, “Look, there’s a yawn, working her way back to bed, see.”

Thorin exhaled and tapped a button to switch the cameras and make sure you were heading back to his room before starting on their work for the day as Dwalin clapped him on the back, “She’s a Guardian, just remember that bit, she knows what to do.”

“She mentioned she mostly sits for Wolf cubs.”

Dwalin’s jaw nearly dropped, “Mothers trust her with their cubs? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that before, maybe it’s for Mortal Mothers with half blood Cubs.”

Thorin shook his head, “Not a clue, but either way we’ll see how it all goes tonight.”

.

Ensuring everything was taken care of before climbing back into his car Thorin left a few minutes before his Kin did to get back to you, parking in his garage before hurrying back up to his room. Abandoning his bag on the table by the door while he removed his socks and shoes then added them to his clothes basket and closet where he pulled out of his suit and slid into the bed behind you feeling a bubbling urge to be with you. Quietly kissing your shoulder exposed from the tank top you’d obviously borrowed from his closet his smirk grew as you nuzzled tighter around his pillow releasing your same deep rumbling breaths reminding him of a gentle purring. Lifting the blankets higher his body slid up against yours to curl around you nearly groaning as you started waking until he whispered, “Just me Darling, go back to sleep.” Curling his arms tightly around you and smiling as you snuggled back against him again allowing his fingers to twist between yours while is eyes shut to sink into a deep sleep refusing to let you go.

A loud alarm woke him from his deep slumber forcing his dreams of you and him passing through the ages together making him groan while the images abandoned him as his hand released yours to silence the alarm to silence your grumbling. Turning over again he softly kissed your shoulder again pulling his arm out from under you and whispered, “Sleep as long as you like. Please stay up here where it’s safe.” Gently kissing your cheek again before pulling out of the bed slowly and recovering you as the soft purring sound came from you while you rubbed your face against the pillow and shrugged the blanket around your head making his smile grow before adding a pair of pajama bottoms over his briefs and went downstairs to eat giving you another glance while he locked his door from the inside before closing it quietly.

Thorin stood staring at his locked door for a few moments before walking down to join his Kin in a brief meal, walking in his head turned to Fili who asked, “Where’s Jaqi?”

“Sleeping, hopefully through the night as well. We can manage in the cages.”

Dwalin chuckled, “Thrain’s not going to like that.”

Thorin, “Well he’s not here, Guardian or not she shouldn’t ever be put in that much risk ever.”

The younger boys chuckled as their cousins Ori and Nori both joined them at the table to claim their plates as well before they all formed the familiar lines down into the basement to strip and walk into the large cage and watched as it locked behind them. All of their minds raced back to their own comforting thoughts as Thorin’s eyes darted to the camera in the corner of the ceiling with a silent plea,  _Please sleep through the night_ , only to break the thought with a pained groan as his shoulder cracked loudly through the first step of his shifting.

.

Pine trees, your dreams were filled with pine trees, all growing in the most random places leaving you to run for solace from their prickly awkward arrivals only to jerk awake as one sprouted from your nose. Groaning you sat up brushing your hair from your face and sighed reaching over to shut off your alarm on your phone before pulling your jeans and sweater back on over Thorin’s tank top along with your spare tennis shoes before digging in your bag for your book and walking down to the kitchen leaving your phone by the bed. A thick clunk came as you went to open the door exiting Thorin’s room causing you to notice the upturned lock on the handle making you sigh and softly whisper, “Thorin..” His words and pleas running through your mind again before continuing your path, setting your book on the table and claiming the portion of dinner they had saved from you after spotting the handwritten copy of the rules in Thorin’s hand writing. Next you’d quickly scrubbed the dishes and loaded the washer before grabbing your book at the sound of the alarm bell marking their secure sealing into the cage triggering your trip down to the basement.

Their wafting scent followed by the sound of their claws clacking on the polished stone floor between low grumbles as the six large Wolves paced around their cage in formation, their size alone at nearly your shoulder drew your eyes wider as you walked in the room. Six pairs of Silver eyes in varying colored fur coats surrounding them shifted your mouth into a smile as you softly said, “Incredible, you’re the size of a Mortar Bear.” Their noses lifted to take in your scent as you caught their silent conference on how they knew you, “I tried to tell them I don’t like working with cages, but if you give me a few days I could possibly talk them into letting me release you for your running.”

The largest darkest Wolf eyed you curiously as he sniffed the air lowly growling out, “You’re no Wolf, nor Man, How did you come by our language?”

Your smile made his fur shift around his neck as his ears twitched, “Oh I can speak with many creatures your language is one of dozens I claim.”

Another low growl came from him through his eyes narrowing as his group stepped closer to him, “You mentioned us being able to run free, we will hold you to that, this cage is not our land.”

“I know. Are you tired?”

The younger brunette said, “I am.” Before the blonde at his side nodded as well and you stepped closer to the bars saying, “Then lets get those beds back in order.” Ducking your head and slipping through the bars still clutching the book while the Wolves darted to another corner growling loudly shouting to get out and go away. Their shouts slowly died down when you’d fixed the beds for them and sat between two of them crossing your legs and flipped the book open and said through a quick glance at them, “I brought one of my favorites, not an overly happy story but it’s well written.” Smiling at them again before flipping to the first page and starting to read Little Dorrit. Each hour after the first they drew closer to you, the youngest pair kept their distance walking around you claiming the beds you were seated against as the others save for their leader had curled on the others as their leader silently sat watching you read from your book.

Pausing at the end of the chapter you were on you stood causing their leader’s head to lower and bare his teeth at our sudden rise then relaxing as you said, “It’s time for your dinner.” Another shaky exhale later his teeth were covered as he watched you slip back through the bars to retrieve their meal.

Soon after you had returned with a large tray covered in the steaks left in the oven for the pack along with a meal for you before sliding back through the bars along with your book, moving over to dish out their meals before curling back against the beds and started to read the novel again. Pausing again their leader stopped them from attacking at your next rise, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Their heads bowed to you as you disappeared back to head up to your assigned bed again, pausing as the door sealed behind you at their soft whimpers followed by a pained yelp after a metallic thud. Fighting your instinct to rush back in you turned to continue your trip upstairs for a quick nap before your shift at the Zoo, leaving the book by the bed and stretch out then greeting Thorin with a sleepy grumble as he returned to his bed

…

Thorin’s night had once again left him clueless as to anything that had happened between you all leaving only a suspicion he missed something at his inner being relaxing completely at your presence at breakfast in your work clothes before darting out with a kiss for him for luck at work. His eyes left the thick doorway as he listened to you driving away over to Kili who stood with a tablet resting on the counter before him and Fili who said, “Uncle..”

Dwalin and Thorin both crossed to stand at his sides and watched slack jawed until Thorin mumbled, “She got in the cage…”


	4. Chapter 4

Loading and reloading the carts transporting the fresh supplies for the big cats the crowds moved around you hoping to steal a few glimpses of the massive creatures as you moved through the thick gates. Opening the gates the crowds gasped at the docile beasts parting, allowing you through as they sniffed the cart you pulled through once again. Padding happily around you they spoke cheerfully about the morning so far while the youngest bragged about his successful win in a lengthy debate with one of the baboons in the exhibit across the walkway. Giggling softly you stroked their heads they pressed against you. All while the other handlers watched you in disbelief, even with two skin changers among the staff, not counting you, you were the only one able to speak freely with the animals without being met with threats and attempted attacks.

Turning back towards the Jaguar exhibit a scared cry before a call came over the radio about a cub stuck on one of the higher branches after being left alone for the Mother’s sedated vaccinations session. Walking through the groups you moved through a network of back hallways stripping to your underwear in a blackout corner without any cameras for privacy to shift and pass through the door you’d propped open. 

Entering the exhibit hearing the crowds gasping in shock at the massive White Tiger crossing the space to the tree as the small cub squeaked again and watched as you leapt to the lowest branch and moved between the branches to lift the cub in your jaws and climb back down leaving it to return to chasing the mouse that you had slipped in the exhibit. Turning your head you drew a breath and bared your teeth at the small boy who bounced happily at your answering of his hopeful request he mumbled being held in his Father’s arms.

Rubbing your head against the cubs more pictures were snapped of your bonding as his two brothers pounced at your tail behind you in the absent flicking.

Not long after their Mother returned drawing more anxious sounds from the crowds unsure of what would happen next only to relax releasing soft ‘awws’ as your heads rubbed and you playfully bumped the cubs with your nose to chase the mouse again allowing you to slip back out of the exhibit and switch back before redressing. Hours later you had fed and given check ups to the more irritable of the big cats that only allowed you near before you moved onto the now awakened Wolf pack.

Entering quietly their steps continued after their momentary pause at the sound of the gate opening and closing. Soon gathered around you the crowds had followed you and watched in shock at the Wolves welcoming you, rubbing against you hoping to coat the lingering scent of the big cats and the strange traces of another foreign Wolf pack. 

After their feeding they were released to the larger roaming territory they were granted signaling your move to the Bear pits, welcoming their hugs and the small cubs climbing your legs to be snuggled and hand fed their meals you had brought them since the fish in their section of the river that had been diverted to allow them a normal way of feeding, along with several berry bushes, bee hives and fruit trees. 

The river, after the latest batch of storms had caused a flood making the fish take another pathway leading to hand feeding fish the handlers took turns catching for them until the damage to the river could be mended. Out of all the exhibits this one brought you the most comfort at their massive presence around you. The ache you felt without Beorn dug the deepest here but they were soon followed by floods of your memories with him easing the pain almost fully.

..

The rest of the day you finalized the preparations for the following morning’s meal for all the various exhibits for the brief drive back to the Durin’s home. Parking in the long driveway you climbed out of your car keeping your eyes on Thorin’s massive frame standing with his arms crossed. Drawing in a breath he stepped closer to you causing your smile to dim at his scowl as he nearly growled, “You climbed in the cage?!”

“They are reasonable creatures. Watch the tape, they ran from me when I entered. Wolves are not vicious in nature, you keep caging them though and they will hurt someone. How can you not feel the anger trapped in those walls, you can’t keep trapping them there.”

He exhaled and added, “I watched the tapes, the Alpha nearly lunged at you when you went for their meal.”

“Because they’re not used to being near others. Do any of you keep them company at least through the nights?”

“My Father sometimes, when his days aren’t too exhausting after work.”

You sighed, “I’ll give you some tips on how to reinforce your borders so they can’t cross them.”

His eyes met yours with a hint of fear within them, “Just release them?”

“They want to be free. They’re incredible creatures they deserve to run free not be locked away.”

He clenched his jaw before he roughly asked, “And that is how we can control them?”

“No. That is how you gain their trust, control comes later.”

Blinking he released another soft growling breath, “I should just lock you out of the house.”

You smirked, “You forget I have a key, and no one removes a key from my Kin’s possession without consent. Besides, you’ll be gone leaving just me and the Wolves to bond.”

Sighing again his arms pried apart and curled around your back drawing you closer with a slightly pained yet loving gaze before he said, “Were you scratched? Or bitten?”

You shook your head, “No. Got a cold nose to my shoulder from one of the younger ones though.” Sliding your hands over his chest through his next rumble before his lips crashed into yours then he turned to lead you upstairs, “I’m going to check every inch of you.” Putting you in front of him allowing him to slide his hands over your ass giving it a firm squeeze as he purred into your ear, “Several times.”

Drawing a smirk across his lips and yours through the trip upstairs where he stripped, and searched every inch of you between where his warms lips landed before his tongue flicked out as he moved between your legs to tease you there and rise after for a lengthy heated set of amorous love making. Broken only at the shower you shared prior to the meal you attended downstairs, where each of the men took their own turns agreeing for this week the Wolves shouldn’t be released leaving you more than agitated for your walk back upstairs for the brief nap as they readied to leave. 

Dropping heavily onto the bed you pulled the covers over you with a grumble hearing Thorin entering the room with a quiet sigh knowing you had the best intentions behind your suggestions. Walking to the bed and sliding in behind you Thorin’s arms curled around you one more time pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek for a brief snuggling session hoping to sate your irritation and the ache he felt from it before slipping from bed. Still feeling the sting of his fears rising at your actions from the night before, then collecting his clothes for the morning after his shift back, leaving for his walk downstairs.

…

The loud alarm sounded again causing your eyes to open with an irritated grumble, causing you to turn over and slide out of bed and change into your jeans and another of your sweaters and went downstairs claiming your book again. Entering the basement the pack eyed you again and moved to their relaxing spots from the prior night, watching you slip inside the cage once again to start reading from the point you left off at the night before. Easing down to his stomach the leader kept a steady watch over you in the middle of his pack ensuring your safety as well as theirs at his lingering suspicion of you being anything but harmless. Only breaking his steady watch with a jerked head twitch, eyeing you as you drew your phone from your pocket.

Sighing you rose and walked to the edge of the cage setting the book aside as you said, “I have to answer this.”

Slipping through the cage they all rose watching as you listened to the panicked shouts and roaring through the phone. Waking to the table across from the cage you sighed while the Wolves’ ears to twitch at the roaring of the Bears through the phone. Resting your palm on the table you said, “Open the door and slide your phone inside the enclosure.” Drawing in a breath your left arm rose to pull your arm from the sleeve on your sweater continuing, “JUST DO IT!”

The Wolves rose to their feet at the Leader’s soft snarl hearing the bears roaring growing louder before his eyes wandered to your bare back as your fingers unhooked your bra giving them a full view of your shifting muscles in your back and set your phone on the table hitting the speaker icon, unhooking your belt and unbuttoning your jeans.

Within moments you were shifted from the waist up with one of your arms covering your now black fur coated chest drawing in a breath before letting out a loud roar silencing the Bears on the other side. Then speaking with the Bears through the Phone about what was wrong, giving the Wolves a chance to eye the white patch of fur down the center of your back with stripes going around your ribs above the small strip of skin near the waistband of your jeans.

Jerking your shoulders back in a near shiver your fur shifted to a bright white halfway between your Bear and Tiger form before your body eased back to your shielded form, still holding your arm over your chest holding your bra in place after you had told the Bears to slide the phone back to the door. Reaching back you hooked the bra strap back together and pulled your sweater on again as the last of your fur receded into your skin, leaving just the lingering mark across you back before securing your belt and jeans again. Lifting the phone again to your ear you passed on the problem to the handlers left in charge for the night and the steps they would need to take to fix it before the call ended.

Sliding the phone back in your pocket you rolled your head back with a soft groan as your eyes landed on the camera in the corner of the room causing you to groan softly and mumble, “Great, just perfect. This is going to go over really well in the morning. ‘Hey ya Jaqi you survived the second night with the Wolves, but hey, ya didn’t think to mention your tail?”

The blonde Wolf stepped closer to the bars saying, “I didn’t notice a tail.” Causing the larger brunette at his side softly growl, “Fili…”

Narrowing your eyes you sighed turning to the pack saying, “Not a word about it from any of you to the others either, we’re still hunted for our pelts, at least Wolves are protected.”

The pack snarled softly at the image of you being hunted and nodded their heads in agreement before the Leader said, “Those stripes on your back, what are they from? Bears don’t normally have stripes.”

You moved closer to the bars again watching as they moved allowing you among them again to reclaim your seat, “My Tiger form. My kin have an animal our souls have bonded with at birth to protect us.” Your eyes shifted to the blonde wolf again asking, “Fili?”

His eyes met yours blinking in their solid silver state as he asked, “Yes?”

Glancing between the rest of them you asked, “What are your names?” Each name drew your smile larger as they had claimed names after each of the Durin men making you assume they had claimed from the names of the ones that had claimed them after birth. Easing back into your story they rested around you now with a better idea of the muddled scent they got from you, as well as the pulsing strength they could sense at your first meeting.

.

Groaning softly you rubbed your forehead feeling the long day weighing on you causing the leader, Thorin to gently nudge your sneaker with his paw drawing your gaze to meet his with a curious smile as he urged, “You should rest. We will rest as well.”

Drawing in a steady breath your eyes searched his as he inched closer to you and rested his head against yours causing your eyes to close. Unsure of his reasoning for his attachment to you he drew back meeting your eyes again nodding his head to the side, “Rest well.”

Nodding you gently ruffled the fur along his chin and waked to the bars again slipping through as they claimed their beds watching you disappear through the doorway, returning back to Thorin’s room.

.

Sunrise came allowing the Durins to walk through the open cage door feeling less exhausted and sore than their prior shifts had left them before drawing a confused waves through the group. Dressing after they all joined in to choose a breakfast as Ori called to Thorin mid turn in his walk back up to you, sending the footage to the large screen along the wall replaying the night’s footage for the group before making all their jaws drop once again.

Ori softly muttered, “She only halfway shifted.”

Nori shifted closer leaning on his shoulder with his arm curled across Ori’s shoulder, “I didn’t even know anyone could do that.”

Thorin, “She has spent her life mastering it, I assume.”

Dwalin chuckled with the others as they heard your comment about the tail before saying “She does make quite an adorable bear.” Smirking at Thorin who rolled his eyes before seeing his Wolf marking you as his equal, joining his forehead to yours before your hand gently stroked his chin. Absently his hand rose to his chin to slide across the short beard coating the area. Finishing preparing the meal, he smirked, claiming your servings on a tray and took it up to you.

.

Thorin entered his room quietly with a soft smile at your shifting pile under his thick blankets smirking as your soft purring came to his attention. Drawing closer he set the tray gently on the bedside table and brushed back the blankets for room enough to sit behind you. Reaching under the covers his hand gently rested on your back stirring a strange feeling inside of him. A deep growl from his inner Wolf in a reminding pulse of his action to mark you as his equal, marking his first clear communication with his Wolf. Shifting again he watched your body snuggling against the pillow you were nuzzling your cheek against while your marks across your back darkened the softened again through another stretching purr at his gentle stroking.

Turning over his fingers brushed your hair from your face with an adoring smile meeting your slitted gaze that blinked back to normal, “I thought you should know, the tapes from the basement cameras are wiped shortly after sunrise. They’re only there for monitoring the Wolves through the night on the monitors through the house. Wasn’t sure if we’d mentioned that to you or not.” His hand curls over yours and his eyes meet yours after quickly dropping to your hands before he raised it to stroke your cheek. “Anything that happens within these walls stays here, we would never risk your safety. Your bosses have a giant cage in their basement, what’s it matter if you can grow a tail.” You roll your eyes as he chuckles at your growing smirk while he shifts and sets the tray on your lap.

His eyes stayed on yours as long as he could manage through the meal before he moved tray to the table and landed his lips on yours laying you flat again with a gentle pull with his grip on your thighs to curl them around his waist through the kiss. Pulling apart you softly asked, “You don’t mind the tail?”

Chuckling softly his smile grew pecking you on the nose and responding, “No, in fact I believe you would look downright adorable with a tail.” His smile grew while his hands drew your thighs tighter around him before he purred, “Did you know you purr in your sleep?”

Your eyes locked on his adoringly heated gaze that nearly mesmerized you in its bright sparkle, “My Uncle mentioned it. You growl in yours.” He grumbled softly making you giggle and gently stroke his beard stirring the same pulsing reminder from his Wolf, “I think it’s adorable.” The corner of his mouth twitched up as he gently rubbed his cheek against your hand with another loving gaze before chuckling and pressing his forehead to yours and closed his eyes resting it there for a few moments before kissing you again. Shifting your fingers the grip on his beard drove him to deepen the kiss spiking his lust for you again while your other hand rose to slide across his cheek and through his hair giving that a firm grip drawing a muffled growl from him.

Hours or passion later your bodies rested curled together with your forehead nuzzling at the base of his neck as he held you tightly under the thick layers of fur sinking into a deep sleep lasting until nearly mid day, when he helped you into your clothes covering the layer of lingering kisses he pressed to remain hidden under your layers. Walking you down to the empty dining room you helped prepare the meal and tried to clean up after against Thorin’s teasing nibbles on your earlobe before the gentle trailing of his tongue along your neck.

Firmly gripping his fingers around your sides as he did pressing his hips against your backside before all patience left him bringing his hands to curl under your ass to raise and turn you mid air. Catching you and curling your legs around his middle to carry you upstairs. Abandoning the bed to press you against the wall by the door to claim you there amorously leaving all restraint, allowing his rougher urges to break through at your breathy urging not to hold back once again. Tangled once again, your fingers tangled through his hair drawing a content grumble from his place resting across your chest. Pressing a gentle kiss to your chin sliding your legs tighter around him again and sliding your fingers across his back stirring a gentle hum from him.

.. Days 3-7..

The following day after a brief snuggling nap you both showered and dressed before breakfast and the car ride over to work allowing him the chance to curl his arm around you for the ride and walk inside with a simple smirk across his lips entering before you had to leave his side again. Claiming your desks for the long shift that ended with you alone on the floor sifting through the large stack of papers one of the men from one of the other offices on the floor got irritated and threw across the office. Shifting to the side your eyes landed on the pairs of dress shoes drawing your gaze higher to the two eldest Durin men looking down at you in the middle of the files curiously before Dwalin asked, “They asked you to reorganize the filing system?”

You shook your head and rose after forming a single stack to slide back into the now repaired filing system, accepting Thorin’s hand to raise up to your feet again and say, “Things got a little heated earlier across the way and our filing system took the brunt of it.”

Their bodies tensed as Thorin’s eyes narrowed as you moved to return the files to the painfully dented metal cabinet while he turned to his Cousin and said, “We’ll have to speak with them in the morning.”

Dwalin nodded and added, “Especially about their leaving her to clean it all up.”

Their heads turned as you met their sides again to say, “They didn’t leave me. In fact I had to nearly shove the Pixies in the elevator when the shift ended. You said you’d be late and it really wasn’t that complicated. Not with the folders I suggested to switch to.” Their smiles grew at your flash of a smirk before Thorin claimed your hand as Dwalin grabbed your bag and sweater for the walk to the parking garage and the ride back.

.

Through the days you handled the rising tension on your floor as a love triangle erupted sending the men rippling into temper flares causing your few shifts at Erebor Inc between your shifts at the Zoo. 

Nights however brought at least some relief before the Wolves managed to draw your irritations out allowing the group in the morning to memorize them and take in the insight to what was causing such turmoil in their company. Thankfully at least you claimed more sleep at the Wolves’ urging after you’d reached the usual amount of chapters granting them a larger piece of the story leaving them time to dream about what would come next and the paths they would want it to take and see if it would actually go their way.

Drawing closer to the end of your week Thorin’s irritation spiked spending his lone day off pacing through the house and main gardens around the house after his eyes trailed the path your car took driving to your second job. The group eased at your presence unsure of why, morphing around you and Thorin as strangely their dreams were filled with bonnets, corsets and random Italian scenery and dozens of paintings they’d merely seen in passing through their forced cultural museum trips as children.

.

Your final day however started with a heated dream from your missing Thorin after being sent out early by the Wolves once again. Stretched out under the covers on your stomach a soft breathy moan came to Thorin’s ears as he entered his room. Quietly closing the door behind him a smirk grew on his face watching you through your gentle purring between sleepy moans as your sliding hand that dipped between your legs caused him to bite his lip when you mumbled his name. Brushing back the covers once again as he pushed his pants down after sliding off his slippers and slid closer to your side leaning across your back.

Pressing a firm kiss to your cheek after he brushed your hair from your face and purred near your ear as you stirred from your dream, biting your lip as well feeling his growing arousal against you, “And just what exactly were we doing in this dream of yours?” Nibbling gently on the back of your shoulder as you giggled and his hand slid around your middle raising the tank top you’d borrowed from him once again until he’d stripped you of it. And worked through your entire dream several times until he’d drawn a satisfyingly loud enough set of moans from you and claimed you for another tangling sleep.

Waking again he helped you back into your clothes as you drew content hums from him sliding your fingers through his beard and hair hoping to draw him back into bed once again without luck as he led you for breakfast and followed after you made a trip back down to the basement. Eyeing your movements he watched with a smile as you swapped out the worn and tattered bed for the Wolves as well as adding a new set of blankets while he moved to the doorway gripping the bars as he lingered there with a growing smirk. “You’re redecorating our cage?”

Turning you gave him a playful glare walking closer drawing in a breath before saying, “And what if I am?”

His eyes trailed over you lustfully, “Have I told you how impossibly sexy you look right now?”

“In the cage or in your shirt?” Stepping closer to him crossing your arms.

Leaning closer his lips were nearly on yours as he roughly whispered, “Both.” Crashing his lips into yours before he turned you, raising you and pinning you against the bars with a muffled chuckle as his fingers slid along your stomach to slide under your waistband aiming for your core.

…

Moving to the front door with your bag of clothes you heard the faint echoes of the Durins discussing Thrain and Dis’ trip as Thorin walked you out so you could return before your first clients would arrive. Reaching your car you turned as he offered you something, dropping your eyes you skimmed over the Durin emblem etched onto the check as he said, “50 as promised.”

Lifting the check you softly squeaked and rose your eyes to meet his, “This is 50k!”

He nods with a slightly confused expression, “As promised, though you really should ask for more with Wolves. They’re far more dangerous than anything else you must sit for.”

You hand him back the check, “Thorin, I charge $50. 5, 0, dot, 00. I’m not accepting this!”

His expression drops, “$50?! Why would you ever charge such a ridiculously miniscule amount for such a risk?!”

You slide the check into his jacket pocket, “I charge the same base amount for sitting, the chores added are an extra 20. You can pay me at work on Monday, in cash, so you can’t sneak any extra zeroes.”

Turning back to your car you stopped when he gently gripped your wrist again trying to slide the check back into your hand, which you promptly tore up and slid into his hand after removing it from your wrist and curling his fingers over the torn pieces around it, “My rules, $50. It’s just Wolf Sitting. They’re far more tame than you realize.”

“Why-.”

His sentence broke as you kissed him firmly and stroked his beard, “Besides, I wouldn’t have the faintest clue what to so with that much money. And, I love spending time with them, it’s quite peaceful. When they calm around you you’ll realize it. No price could ever be good enough for that.” Kissing him again before you put your bag in your trunk and he helped you inside and watched you drive off leaving him sliding his fingers across the torn check as your words and unbelievable fee ran through his mind again.

Walking back inside he joined his family and handed the torn check back to his Father who eyed it curiously as Thorin asked, “What did her relatives charge you?”

“Bag of gold, but that was for nearly two years worth of work.”

Thorin sighed sitting in his usual chair stating, “She charges $50 for Wolf Sitting.” Spurring a near shouting match in shock at the price before their numerous attempts to guess why she would charge so little risking her life by entering the cage.

Fili and Kili smiled as they repeated, “She said she loved our Wolves.”

Drawing Thorin’s gaze to them as Dwalin bit back a chuckle as Fili slid closer to the grumpy Uncle’s side batting his lashes at him drawing a smirk he adamantly fought against showing as his Brother did the same on the other side while Fili sing songily repeated, “She said she loved our Wolves.” Drawing Kili in for the repeat chorus as Thorin was now smirking before he stood trying to walk away only to have them curl around his middle. Kili added on by saying, “From the darkest depths of our animalistic beings she has found a spark to adore.”

Fili, “A spark to bring endless joy into her life sparked only by the strongest of all creations,”

Both, “Love.”

Thorin rubbed his face, “You stole that from my Mother’s wedding vows.”

They stood without releasing him and latched on tighter as Fili said, “The truest words we know to state it.” Rubbing their cheeks on his shoulders as Kili added, “She loves our Wolves. Meaning,”

Both, “She loves us too.”

Wetting his bottom lip he glanced between them chuckling softly before Dwalin joined in after chuckling loudly, “Best tell her the same before they spill it for you!”

Thorin turned with a playful glare and said, “Don’t push it or I’ll set your Mother on engagement again.”

Making his Cousin’s smile drop, “You wouldn’t dare!”

His eyes narrowed firing back, “Try me.” Their gaze connected seriously as the boys met their eyes again with a mischievous smirk mirrored on the others face.


	5. Chapter 5

Bright and early Monday morning with a fifty dollar bill tucked between his fingers Thorin exited his car and walked to your usual parking spot where he watched your car pull onto that level and head straight for him. A smile eased onto his lips as he watched the pair of legs causing his heart to race when they came into his view. No matter his irritation at your previous payment dispute he couldn’t help but wish he could take you home right now watching your dress settle around you as you stood. A heated gaze from him over your entire body stirred your smirk out in your couple steps closer to him while shouldering your purse.

After a nip on his lip his hand rose to cup your cheek for a firm welcoming kiss that he struggled to keep from ending with you pinned against your car. A low growl left him when your lips had parted, with a steady inhale he rumbled, “Marvelous as always.”

A smirk eased onto your lips again as you accepted the bill he passed you, “Thank you.”

In a low growl he added after he claimed another kiss from you, “For the record I will ensure you are paid-.”

With a playful glare you interrupted him, “You don’t get to decide my wages outside of this job.” Making him roll his eyes, “We should get inside.”

On the path to join his family his hand eased around your middle while you slid the bill into your purse allowing him time to mentally work out the best way to suggest a trip with you soon.

..

The next couple of days Thorin spent a good deal of time with you between your other jobs and theirs. Your fight seemed all but forgotten by your first official date night out on the town. Candle light filled the private dining room in the extravagant restaurant in town. Hungrily his eyes lingered on you taking in each detail on your dress covering more skin than usual with a slit up your thigh his fingers tenderly dipped into each time he managed to lean a bit closer to you until your hand would dip to brush it lower to our knee. Each time he’d send a playful warning glare your way about what would be waiting for you when he got you home again.

Waiting on dessert his eyes scanned over you again after looking up from his wine glass, wetting his lips he purred lowly, “I have a request for you.”

You nodded and asked, “Let me guess, it involves another attempt at a lavish gift?”

A smirk eased onto his face when he replied, “No. Well, not exactly.” Your brow rose curiously, “There’s a meeting. My family goes, it’s sort of a meeting of clans. All the big business owners and my family will be there and I was hoping you would come with me?”

Unable to contain it you smirked asking, “As in a meet the family type move?”

He nodded unable to contain his smile at yours growing slowly, “Yes. You’ve met the guys and their Mates but Amad and my Sister are eager to meet you properly and show you off to the rest of the leaders.”

Again in his lean closer his lips met your cheek in his latest stolen brush of his fingertips along your upper thighs.

…

Two days had passed and curled under Thorin’s arm you strolled through the front entrance of the grand hotel. Nipping at your lip you struggled to ignore the eyes trailing over you in the mix of wolf scented Durins entering the lobby to check in and accept your room keys. Out in the center of the ocean on a vast island for this trip you locked eyes with a familiar redheaded male that caused your fingers to clench around the strap of your bag. The sound of the crinkling material drew Thorin’s eyes to it then after your gaze bringing a fierce glare from him as he drew you closer to his side.

Facing forward again you both smiled at the attendant behind the counter that passed you your room key allowing you straight up with the rest of the clan into the large elevators you filled for the trip up to your assigned floor. Once the doors were closed, Dwalin on your right asked, “Who’s the red head and what floor do you want us to throw him from?”

Rolling your eyes through a giggle you glanced at him replying, “He’s not worth it.”

Peering down at you Thorin added in a low growl, “What did he do?”

Meeting his eyes you replied, “It was one date, my Cousin tried to set us up. There was dancing, and, he got upset when I told him I wasn’t interested in seeing him again.”

Again Thorin repeated his same inquiry, “What did he do?”

With a sigh you replied, “There’s a reason men who are part of cat clans only marry within pack females.” Their eyes landed on you with curious expressions as Tauriel started to giggle softly behind her hand she clapped over her mouth. Rolling your eyes you added, “Male cats have barbs-.”

Fili, “Like porcupines? What sort of cats do you work with?”

“On their penis, Fili.” Furrowed brows in confusion spread around you making you roll your eyes again, “We were dancing and, he was interested. Even if I couldn’t tell by his scent alone I figured out his clan when he stabbed me in the thigh.”

Kili, “Why, barbs?”

“It’s supposed to help with ensuring pregnancy. Not allowing any escaping fluids.”

Dwalin, “And their females just, accept it?”

“The females raised in packs are, prepared. There’s, training involved to prepare them for it.”

Thorin, “What sort of training?” His voice now more dripping with concern as to what you would have had to endure.

Your eyes met his, “I wasn’t raised in a pack. Part of my reasoning. Outside of knowing there is training I don’t have a clue what it could be.”

Dwalin, “I don’t imagine practice for being stabbed internally in what is supposed to be an intimate and loving act would leave much desire for anything afterwards.”

“That’s part of the reason the males are dying out. The females keep choosing outside their clans and can only pass on their forms to their daughters.”

Thorin couldn’t help but smirk as Fili nudged your arm saying, “Well there’s a plus. If you and Uncle get hitched we won’t have to worry about any stab happy Sons running around with our name.” making you giggle as you exited and walked to your assigned room.

Once inside the few hours until you were expected at dinner were put to good use by Thorin who ensured every inch of you was covered with no scent but his and yours woven together before you were led down with the rest of the family in another dress of Thorin’s choosing.

..

With your hand fixed in his he led you straight to the large ballroom where a swirling wave of random animals scents washed through it as they all looked at you. A few scattered familiar faces from your Uncle’s clients were mingled in the crowd casting pleased smiles your way as everyone else looked you up and down trying to decipher which clan you were the leader to. Introductions were given and in the soft lull of the conversations your eyes fell to the dark haired man walking over to you. His smile grew from a near pitying gaze the Durin’s skin crawled at wondering why he thought he could look at you that way.

With a large smile of your own you stepped closer accepting the large hug from the man leaving the Durins to look on as his lips pressed to your cheek as you said, “Denethor, new suit?”

He nodded and stepped back allowing you to claim hugs from his Sons as well through his answer, “Of course. Best foot forward and all that.” His eyes shifted to Thorin who he offered his hand to, “Denethor Gondorian, bit long winded of an explanation.”

You glanced up at Thorin, “My Mother’s adopted Cousin a few times removed.”

Thorin nodded before his eyes shifted to Denethor as he told you, “We’ve managed to search through all of Gondor, museums included. Still no sight. Any luck on your end?”

Your head shook and your eyes shifted to the familiar pair of striking blondes sending smiles your way. After a warning to Thorin you walked to join the distant Cousins from your Father’s side as Denethor looked at Dwalin as he asked, “What sort of item are you looking for?”

Denethor didn’t miss a beat replying, “Jaqi’s Mother’s pelt.”

With parted lips the Durins all gawked at the man stunned as their Mate’s hands clasped around theirs for comfort. At his Father’s side Boromir explained, “When Jaqi was little her Parents were found out and lured into a trap and hunted. We managed to find her Father’s a few years back. No sight of Jewels.”

Faramir asked, “You haven’t happened to see a polar bear pelt have you?” Thorin’s lips parted to say they had a few in their own home now stirring a painful jab of remorse in their chests at what they could have put you through at having to stay in the same house as pelts from your Mother’s clan. “Jewels had a large black patch shaped like a star on her front left paw.”

A wave of relief coursed through the Durins as they stole glances at you as Thorin stated, “I can’t say I’ve seen one like that.”

Thrain drew out his phone to send out a group message to the relatives unable to be there at the time with the description as the trio went into greater detail of how you were sent to foster care and eventually found your Uncle Beorn again. The entire time Thorin’s eyes were locked on you seeing your smile and wondering just how they didn’t realize the comment about your kin being hunted was aimed much closer to home than they realized. It wasn’t until the meal had been called you left your Cousin’s side and returned to Thorin’s side to claim your seats. The struggle not to let it show you caught their every pitying gaze and lingering inspection of your mood through the meal before you could guide Thorin upstairs to get some sleep.

Though after stripping and laying out in his arms you sighed at having to state, “Thorin, I am not broken please stop looking at me as if I am.”

“I didn’t-,” his tongue darted out to wet his lips as he propped himself up on his elbow beside you to meet your eyes, “We watched the tapes, from you in the cage. We never assumed your comment on your people being hunted, meant your own family had been.”

“It’s not an often assumed effect of shifting. Being someone else’s prey.”

“No one is going to harm you.” His hand eased around your side protectively.

“I’m far more protected now, with far more advanced teachings and charms to ensure it than my Parents had. But thank you.”

“Our pelts-.”

“Don’t bother me. They were from average Polar Bears. I can tell the difference between shifters and average animals. We often buy them and properly bury them when possible.”

Sweetly he curled you in his arms asking for any details of your life he didn’t already know for as long as you felt comfortable before you nuzzled against his side to get some sleep.


End file.
